El Sendero de las Sombras
by Carrie10
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran han crecido sin saber mucho el uno del otro. Un triple asesinato obligará al joven jefe del Clan de Oriente, Shaoran Li, a ir en busca de Sakura Kinomoto, sospechosa o futura víctima de dichos asesinatos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Sala de reuniones: Mansión Li ; Hong Kong (China) 30 de Abril de 2004**

El asunto no sólo es serio señor Li, sino que puede ser fatal. Ya han muerto tres magos de alto nivel.

Creemos que no han sido magos elegidos al azar señor, sino más bien que de alguna manera todo forma parte de un plan.

¿Un plan? ¿Un plan para qué?

No lo sabemos señor Hiraguisawa. Sea lo que sea que andan tramando lo tienen bien cubierto.

¿Qué les hace pensar que esta todo planeado y que no son solo simples asesinatos de algún mago oscuro con ansias de probar su fuerza? Ya nos hemos encontrado con ellos en algunas ocasiones.

Es muy cierto señor Hiraguisawa, pero estamos casi seguros de que no es el caso. Los tres magos que han muerto pertenecían a países distintos y no eran precisamente los más poderosos de la zona. El primero en morir fue Joseph Macapagal de Panay, en Filipinas el 31 de diciembre del año pasado. No se hizo mucho eco de su muerte porque en realidad tenía muchos enemigos de las mafias italianas. Sin embargo a los dos días de su muerte recibimos un e-mail comentando una marca grabada en la piel del tobillo del pie derecho que sólo podía haber sido provocada por una maldición.

¿Una marca?

Sí. La marca de una runa antigua que atrae el poder proyectado por el sol, la luna, y las estrellas hacia la esfera personal y fortalece los poderes psíquicos. Es un canal para la transferencia o proyección de fuerzas, es la Runa emisora. Se llama Fehu. Normalmente se utiliza mediante un grabado en una piedra, pergamino o similar en los hechizos que necesitan de una peculiar concentración o para transmitir pensamientos o poderes a otros. Sin embargo jamás habíamos visto su uso de esta forma.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el resto de los asesinatos?

Pues creemos que mucho señor Hiraguisawa. El segundo mago en morir fue Pamh Hong, nacido en la ciudad de Ho Chi Minh, en Vietnam. Se le halló muerto hace exactamente dos meses, el 29 de febrero de este año 2004, que "casualmente" es bisiesto. Tenía la misma marca en el estomago, justo por debajo del ombligo. Y el tercero ha sido hallado esta mañana en Prome (Burma) y su nombre era Earl Muting. Tenía la marca en el tobillo del pie izquierdo. Ninguno de estos dos era considerado el más poderoso de la zona.

No entiendo mucho…es decir…tenemos tres asesinatos, todos causados en Asia, pero ninguno en el mismo país, no son los más poderosos ni tienen grandes riquezas, pues el idiota de Pamh Hong era de todo menos rico. ¿Entonces que mueve a este asesino?

Creemos que podía existir alguna relación entre los asesinados. Joseph Macapagal fue visto hace aproximadamente tres años en Burma con Earl Muting. Lo sabemos porqué en esa época Joseph estaba siendo investigado por tener asuntos con las mafias Italianas antes mencionadas. Tras descubrir que tenía trato con ellas lo expulsamos del concilio.

Sí… recuerdo ese juicio. ¿Fue tu primer juicio como cabeza del concilio no Shaoran?

Así es. ¿Creen que podría existir alguna conexión también con Pamh Hong?

No lo sabemos, sólo tenemos sospechas señor Li.

Entiendo. ¿Alguna pista de la próxima víctima?

Si señor, una. Aunque no sabemos si tiene o no algo en común. Puede que no tenga ninguna relación con todo esto.

¿Qué han encontrado?

Un nombre escrito en una hoja bajo el cadáver de Muting. Era el dibujo de un triangulo y en una de las puntas había una gota de lo que parecía ser sangre. Y en el centro un nombre. La sangre era muy fresca y los trazos de dibujo apresurados.

¿Sangre?

Sí, la estamos analizando en estos momentos señor. Lo curioso es que ninguno de los asesinatos fue violento. No existe más sangre que la de ese papel y estamos casi seguros de que la sangre es de Muting porqué tenia un pequeño corte en la yema del dedo corazón y por la forma y el corte creemos que se lo hizo él mismo.

¿Cómo se hallaron los cadáveres?

Tumbados en el suelo con los ojos en blanco. Sin marcas de lucha ni de batalla. Cómo si hubieran caído muertos sin más.

Esto es muy extraño ¿no crees Shaoran?

¿Cuál era el nombre escrito en el papel?

El nombre de la cazadora de cartas señor, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.- los ojos hasta ahora fruncidos y pensativos de Shaoran Li se abrieron de par en par por primera vez en la reunión. Hiraguisawa no pudo evitar percatarse de ese detalle a pesar de que en él también nació la preocupación.

¿Estaba escrito el nombre de mi heredera?

Si señor Hiraguisawa.- las miradas del jefe de concilio y su primer asesor Eriol Hiraguisawa se cruzaron. El teléfono móvil de uno de los asesores resonó en la sala. La llamada fue contestada rápidamente por Chan Lao que cambió su expresión seria a una de aún más seria mientras asentía efusivamente con la cabeza.

Señor Li, ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de sangre. Pertenece a Muting y el bolígrafo con el que se ha escrito el mensaje tiene también sus huellas, sólo las suyas señor. No podemos decir si escribió el mensaje antes de que lo mataran o mucho tiempo atrás, o si el asesino forzó que lo escribiera, pero sea como sea el nombre de la maestra de cartas fue escrito por él y la sangre estaba muy fresca, así que la gota fue depositada hoy mismo.

¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto?

No lo se Eriol... pero sin duda es algo que debemos averiguar. Esto no son asesinatos causados al azar sino que parecen hechos con un propósito. Que el segundo asesinato fuera el 29 de febrero me da muy mala espina, no puede ser casualidad. Creo que esos tres tenían una relación directa con algo y que alguien quiere acabar con ese algo que les unía y… no sólo los esta matando…por la forma en que se han producido, sin lucha, sin sangre…eran magos poderosos… parece increíble que no haya ninguna muestra de resistencia. El conjuro debió ser letal… y eso…es preocupante. Tú y yo nos dirigiremos a Tomoeda en busca de Sakura.

¿Cree oportuno abandonar Hong Kong señor Li? Podemos hacer que vaya alguien más del concilio, no tiene porqué ocuparse personalmente de esto. Puede que ni siquiera tenga que ver con el asesinato.

La señorita Kinomoto es, como sabrá muy bien, una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo. Creo que eso merece una atención personal y más si creemos que puede ayudarnos a resolver esto.

Además de ser una conocida muy conocida de la infancia ¿verdad Shaoran?- la voz socarrona de Eriol siempre alteraba los nervios del joven cabeza del concilio.

Señor Li, hemos estado buscando a la señorita Kinomoto desde la mañana. No podemos notar su poder con ningún conjuro y tampoco se encuentra ya en su casa de Tomoeda. Los actúales inquilinos nos han comentado que se fue hace tres años a Tokyo señor.

¿No notan su magia?

No señor.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supiste de Sakura, Eriol?

Hará unos seis años. La verdad es que perdimos el contacto después de mi rotura con Tomoyo.

Esta bien. Intenten localizar su magia como puedan. Eriol prepara tus cosas para dentro de un par de horas. Partiremos a Tokyo.

¿Estas seguro Shaoran? No es que la seguridad de Sakura no me importe, pero no creo que sea bueno abandonar Hong Kong tan deliberadamente.

No me importa lo que creas. Hay algo extraño en todo este asunto y pienso solucionarlo lo más rápido posible. Y si es Sakura quien puede darnos una respuesta, iremos en busca de Sakura.

Esta bien amigo, sólo digo que podemos partir en una semana. Entre el primer asesinato y el segundo hubo dos meses exactos, y lo mismo con el tercero que lo hemos hallado hoy a treinta de abril. Es muy posible que no se mate a nadie más hasta el treinta de Junio. No puedes dejar pendiente todo tu trabajo – los miembros del concilio empezaron a verificar los cálculos del mago y asintieron con la cabeza asombrados por no haber caído en ello antes.

La investigación puede llevarnos semanas Eriol. Los asuntos de mi boda pueden esperar. Estoy seguro de que Meiling lo entenderá.

¿Y los asuntos del concilio?

Estoy seguro de que mi madre podrá con ello. Prepárate para partir en dos horas Eriol.

Esta bien. Esta visto que no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión. A la mierda mi cita con Lian Hong.

·············································································································································

**Aposentos de Shaoran Li (actual jefe del concilio de Oriente) **

La mirada de Shaoran Li había perdido toda la seguridad. Se paseaba de una punta a la otra de sus habitaciones pensando en todo y en nada. Esa reunión le había dejado completamente petrificado. ¿Qué hacia Sakura Kinomoto en medio de un triple asesinato? No sabía mucho de ella desde los quince años, pero por lo que él sabia continuaba siendo la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido. ¿Como podía tener Muting una hoja con su nombre? Muting era un viejo de unos ochenta años y Sakura una jovencita de apenas veintidós. Esta claro que pareja no eran, ni podían tener ninguna relación parentesco. ¿Y que era eso de que no se hallaba la magia de Sakura por ninguna parte? La última noticia que tubo de ella fue hace unos tres años y en el informe decía que su magia había alcanzado un nivel muy superior a la media alta. Se la citó para formar parte del concilio y ella se negó rotunda pero educadamente. Decía no querer usar su magia a menos de que fuera necesario y que quería llevar una vida normal. Algo muy típico de Sakura, y muy decepcionante a su forma de ver, pues aquellos que han sido favorecidos con el don de la magia tienen la responsabilidad de usarla en nombre del bien para evitar que otros se aprovechen de ella para hacer el mal. Tras aquella carta no volvió a saber más de Sakura Kinomoto, y como hacía bastante tiempo que no se relacionaban no lo encontró para nada extraño. En sus veintidós años de vida jamás se había sentido tan confuso. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún sentía un cariño difícil de entender por la maestra de cartas. Aún podía cerrar los ojos y ver claramente esa niña de once años con una esplendorosa sonrisa. Sin embargo no la perdonaba por renunciar a la magia, a la oportunidad de formar parte del concilio y sobretodo, a no haber dado señales de vida desde los quince años. Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron del mundo interno en el que se había sometido.

Adelante- Una muchacha entró lentamente a la habitación.

Buenas noches Shaoran.- Había que reconocer que Meiling Li había cambiado mucho con los años. De una niña revoltosa e irresponsable a una joven educada y hermosa. Toda ella demostraba una serenidad y dulzura envidiables, algo muy difícil de imaginar para aquellos que la conocieron a sus once años. Lo único que delataba su carácter animoso e irresponsable de entonces era la vida que nacía en lo más interno de sus ojos y que brillaba con luz propia a través de ellos. Y eso, aún la hacía parecer más hermosa.- ¿Interrumpo?

Tú nunca lo haces Meiling. Supongo que vienes por lo de mi partida.

Así es. ¿Puedo preguntar a donde vas?

A Tokyo.

¿Problemas?

Me temo que sí. Ya sabes que no puedo hablar contigo de los asuntos del concilio Mei. Aún no eres mi esposa.

Lo sé. No quería insistir en ello. Lo siento. – el muchacho se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y acarició los hombros de Meiling con suavidad.

No te disculpes por eso Mei. Entre nosotros no debería haber tanta formalidad. Nos conocemos de siempre. Además, ahora estamos solos, deja el protocolo de futura dama Li cuando estés conmigo. ¿Quieres? Creo que yo dejo mi seriedad de lado cuando me sonríes y soy yo mismo. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?

Claro. – la joven china sonrió con dulzura atrayendo la atención del muchacho que lentamente se inclinó para besar sus labios.

No te preocupes, volveré lo antes posible, no quiero que los preparativos de nuestra boda se vean afectados por mi marcha.

Descuida, yo me quedaré al cargo de todo. ¿No confías en mí?

Claro que sí, sólo preferiría no tener que dejarte sola. Es nuestra boda. – las manos de Li acariciaban el cabello de la muchacha mientras hablaban.- Quiero que sea perfecta, como tu siempre soñaste.

Contigo de novio sólo puede ser perfecta Shaoran.- Meiling se inclinó levemente hasta alcanzar los labios de Li con los suyos propios y se quedó largamente así, besándolos.- Ten cuidado en Japón.

Lo tendré pequeña. -La figura de Meiling desapareció lentamente por la puerta y sin ella la habitación se veía aún más grande.

Meiling Li, su prima y ahora prometida. Prácticamente el concilio les obligó a contraer matrimonio para conservar el linaje de los Li. Era costumbre en la familia conservar el apellido Li a toda costa, y por ello se acostumbraba a contraer matrimonio entre primos de la familia, así en caso de tener una heredera en vez de un heredero el apellido no se perdía. Sin embargo no le molestó el acuerdo. Meiling se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa y su carácter desinhibido había desaparecido por completo dejando en su lugar educación, clase y elegancia. La habían educado para ser la señora Li, y sin duda habían echo un gran trabajo. Tenía un alto conocimiento de la magia, a pesar de no poseerla y estaba completamente involucrada en el mundo mágico creyendo igual que él en su importancia. Eso era sin duda algo muy importante, pues el jamás se podría enamorar de alguien despreocupado sin responsabilidades, alguien que hubiera decidido dejar la magia atrás y vivir como una persona normal y corriente sólo por huir de las responsabilidades que conlleva tener poder, el jamás podría interesarse por alguien capaz de ser tan egoísta, alguien como Sakura Kinomoto.

·············································································································································

**Templo Tsukimiko; En los alrededores de Tokyo. Tres de Mayo de 2005**

Creo que estas algo alterada pequeña.

No estoy alterada, sólo que tengo un montón de tarea esta tarde y no he podido terminarla aún. El profesor de prácticas me va a matar Nana…

Es que naciste algo lenta mi niña.- la mirada de la joven sentada en la mesa no fue para nada positiva. La anciana sólo sonrió.- Ciertamente se te da mucho mejor el deporte que los estudios. No entiendo porqué no te has hecho atleta.

Eso no ayuda a nadie. Además no soy tan lenta…sólo me cuesta un poco estudiar. Sabes que por lo demás seré la mejor doctora de Tokyo.

Pero eso es jugar con ventaja niña. Aunque supongo que usar la magia para curar no es un delito, sino más bien una suerte. – la anciana suspiró mientras volteaba los ojos.- Pero en mi opinión es un desperdicio. Cuando yo tenía tu edad salía a divertirme y no me pasaba el día estudiando en una mesa rígida hasta tener los codos gastados. Y encima luego de las clases vas a trabajar, como si yo no pudiera mantenerte.

Jamás he querido que me mantengan.

Eres demasiado orgullosa.

No es orgullo y lo sabes. Simplemente me gusta ser autosuficiente. Además el tema esta ya muy gastado, lo hemos hablado mil veces. Quiero ser doctora y punto.

Eso te llevará muchas horas de trabajo duro y no tendrás tiempo para nada más que para trabajar largos turnos nocturnos.

Deja ya lo de los turnos nocturnos. No me dan tanto miedo ¿vale? Sólo… me…bueno… les tengo respeto.

Claro que les tienes respeto. Muere mucha gente en los hospitales por las noches y de seguro sus almas vagan por horas por esos pasillos verdes.

Ya déjalo nana por favor.

Aún eres una niña.

¡No soy una niña! Siempre he tenido miedo de los fantasmas… ¿Y qué? Tú le tienes miedo a las serpientes y yo no te digo nada. Y eso que son muy útiles para los conjuros que usamos. Ya podrías coger alguna tú de vez en cuando.

No me dan miedo, me dan asco. Es distinto.

Da lo mismo. Das un bote siempre que tienes una delante y te alejas cuatro metros, miedo o asco la reacción es la misma. No tocarías una ni muerta.- la chica recogió los papeles que le quedaban sobre la mesa y suspiró cansada.- Ya no los acabo y además llegaré tarde.

Pues no vayas hoy, eres demasiado responsable. No exigen asistencia en la universidad. ¿Por qué no vas y sales un rato con algún chico lindo? No me traes nunca a ninguno. Serás hermosa y tendrás buenas curvas, pero para lo que las usas ya podrías ocultarlas tras un traje de monja.

No me va el negro, sino, lo haría.

¿Qué tienes en contra de los hombres niña?

Sus hormonas.- Los deliciosos ojos verdes de la chica miraron toda la habitación en busca de algún libro olvidado o un apunte extraviado. Para su sorpresa no halló nada así que empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta.- Me voy Nana.

Antes de que lo hagas tengo una notificación del triangulo.- los ojos de la muchacha se pararon en la anciana.- Están en Tokyo.

¿Cuando llegaron?

El día uno.

¿Y no se nos había informado hasta ahora?

Nuestro querido topo tuvo un percance con la seguridad del clan.

¿Problemas?

No. Todo solucionado.

¿Motivos de su visita?

Tú.- Una sonrisa traviesa salió de los labios de la chica.

En ese caso hablaremos cuando vuelva. Tengo trabajo hasta tarde así que no te preocupes por mí.

Yo no me preocupo cuando llegas tarde, me preocupo porque no traes hombres a esta casa.- la anciana sigue a la chica hasta los jardines.- Eres joven, deberías hacer caso del consejo de los mayores y empezar a vivir un poco niña.

Lo que tú digas nana. Nos vemos.

No quiero verte hasta que vengas del brazo de un buen mozo joven y guapo y con mucho dinero. ¿Me oyes niña?- la joven agitó el brazo en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba y se perdía de vista por la puerta principal. La anciana suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Adoraba meterse con su linda niñita. Aunque estaba algo preocupada últimamente. Desde diciembre que su pequeña no era la misma. Sabía que todo lo ocurrido la preocupaba…y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Iba a entrar en la casa cuando dos fuerzas poderosas se hicieron presentes cerca del templo. Volvió tras sus pasos y se quedó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Dos jóvenes de la edad de su pequeña entraban por la misma puerta por la que había partido ella. Se acercaron lentamente y uno de ellos, el de pelo negro, le sonrió.

Buenas tardes. ¿La señora Arimi Kurasawa?

La anciana aquí presente. – la mujer sonrío alegre, a pesar de la situación, esos dos muchachos eran realmente buenos para su escurridiza Sakura…-¿En que puedo ayudar yo a dos jóvenes tan apuestos?

**Restaurante Novuko; Tokyo (Japón) Tres de Mayo de 2006 **

Esos van a la mesa dos Sakura.

¡Los llevo enseguida!- Una muchacha de hermosa melena castaña se vestía en los vestuarios del restaurante. Había llegado cinco minutos tarde, como solía ser costumbre, y ahora tenía que vestirse a toda prisa porqué en ese maldito lugar tan finolis no se podía dejar que ningún cliente esperase por su pedido.- ¡Me pongo la diadema y ya!

Deberías acostumbrarte a llegar a tu hora y así no tendrías tantos problemas Sakura.

¡No ha sido culpa mía! El profesor ha terminado tarde la clase y tenía que apuntarme la tarea. Es mi cuarto año de carrera y no puedo permitirme fallos.

Nunca es culpa tuya Sakura. – la castaña le sacó la lengua infantilmente causando una sonrisa a la morena que le hablaba.- pero el pedido empieza a estar levemente tibio cuando debería estar bien frío.

¡Pero si veo los cubitos desde aquí!- La joven sale al fin del vestuario y coge la bandeja entre sus manos.- Eres una exagerada. ¿Cuánto llevan esperando?

Un minuto.

Boba.- Sakura jamás entendería esa insistencia en servir al instante. Las cosas llevaban su tiempo si se querían hacer bien.- Metiéndome prisa cuando en realidad les voy a servir esto súper rápido.

Cómo más tiempo te pases hablando más vas a tardar.

Ya, ya, pesada.- Una fastidiada Sakura salió en dirección a la mesa dos. Había dos jóvenes sentados en ella. Ambos parecían de su edad y le resultaron extrañamente familiares. A medida que se acercaba fue entendiendo porqué. Con las prisas que traía ni había notado su presencia. Era obvio que poseían aura, y no una cualquiera, eran dos auras poderosas. Las mantenían ocultas, pero no para ella. Su poder permitía eso y mucho más. Podría haber reconocido a quién pertenecían con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho pelinegro era sin duda la reencarnación del mago Clow, el ex-novio de Tomoyo y el mejor amigo de Shaoran Li. El chico sentado a su derecha era el actual jefe del concilio de Oriente, primer heredero de la dinastía Li, empresario jefe de las mismas y el antes mencionado amigo de Eriol Hiraguisawa. Sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo y el nerviosismo bajando a la boca del estomago. Sabía que no la reconocerían, pues no los veía desde los once años y no sabía de ellos desde los quince o así, y también sabia que no encontrarían aura en ella pues su sudor le costó ocultarla y modificar su esencia. Pero aún así no dejaban de ser dos personas muy significativas de su pasado y por supuesto, de su relación con la magia. Si ellos estaban en Tokyo no podía ser por placer, sino más bien por asuntos del concilio o…como ella más temía…más problemas en su vida. Este dos mil cuatro le estaba siendo realmente fastidioso. Se acercó hasta la mesa y forzó una dulce sonrisa.

Buenas noches. ¿Vodka con Hielo?

Creo que eso es para mi Linda.- Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el galanterio del joven. Sin duda seguía siendo el mismo, al menos en esencia. Depositó delicadamente el baso en la mesa y dejó la copa de vino blanco al alcance de Shaoran Li que ni había levantado la vista de la carta.

¿Saben ya lo que van a tomar?

De primero queremos un poco se sushi Tradicional variado y en cuanto al segundo…tráiganos el rape con salsa de almendras y un filete de ternera con salsa de setas.

En un momento señor. ¿Con el segundo querrán vino o alguna bebida en particular?

¿Qué te parece un poco de vino amigo?

Lo que gustes Eriol.

Entonces el vino tinto más renombrado que tenga señorita…no nos ha dicho su nombre.

No creo que sea oportuno pedir el nombre de la camarera, deja tu galanterio para más tarde y permite a la pobre muchacha hacer su trabajo.

Que soso eres. Esta bien linda, es todo.

Vuelvo en un minuto con los primeros señores.

Hay que ver como eres Shaoran, la joven esta realmente bonita. Tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y un pelo largo de ensueño. Siempre me han atraído las melenas largas.

No deberías ni fijarte en una camarera.

Clasista. Para divertirse no hace falta una chica con titulo y tradición familiar. Es hermosa y sexy. Con eso tengo más que suficiente.

En ocasiones me sacas de mis casillas.

Eso siempre se me ha dado bien. Aún sigues con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estas pensando en Sakura?

Pues la verdad es que sí. No entiendo como no podemos rastrear su magia, y los datos de su apartamento aquí en Tokyo son todos erróneos, como si los hubiera ocultado expresamente. Y la única pista que tenemos resulta ser una vieja pervertida que dice no haberla visto en su vida, pero que tiene una nieta de lo más hermosa trabajando en este restaurante al que por supuesto teníamos que venir.

No seas gruñón. En cuanto la anciana empezó a hablar de este restaurante sentí ganas de pisarlo. Se me hizo la boca agua oyendo los platos y lo hermosas que eran las camareras, en concreto esa nietecita suya. Hemos hecho bien en seguir su recomendación de comer en este lugar. Alguien tan elegante como el señor Li no podría comer jamás en un restaurante cualquiera.

Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber comido en el hotel. Tengo que seguir mirando esos archivos y no tengo tiempo de complacer tus caprichos.

Estas realmente preocupado.¿Temes que haya muerto?

No…lo sabríamos. Eso no me preocupa. Pero el echo de que se oculte del concilio…eso si es preocupante. ¿Crees que Sakura es una de las próximas víctimas o… que esta involucrada?. Al fin y al cabo, si tuvieras un segundo para escribir algo antes de morir, que escribirías?

Supongo que el nombre de la persona que me ha asesinado. Pero Sakura jamás haría algo así ¿Cómo crees? Yo no dejaría mis cartas al cuidado de cualquiera. Quizá Sakura era alguien realmente importante para Muting y quería dejarle un mensaje. Pero me temo que no podemos asegurar nada.

Lo sé…sólo…son divagaciones.- un muy pensativo Li dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que había traído aquella camarera.- Sólo se que nos va a resultar imposible encontrarla. Hace diez años que no la vemos. Aunque nos crucemos con ella mil veces no la reconoceremos. Tokyo es enorme, y su nombre no sale registrado por ningún lado.

Ciertamente… pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Deja de preocuparte y déjame que sonría a esta hermosa camarera que nos trae nuestra cena.

Aquí les dejo el sushi señores. ¿Les puedo servir algo más?

Podrías servirme un papel con tu número de teléfono linda. O aún mejor, decirme a que hora acaba tu turno.

A la una de la noche señor.- Li levantó la vista sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha. Eriol no mentía con su belleza. Tenía una hermosa melena castaña y los ojos más verdes que había visto jamás. Era innegable que tenía un cuerpo escultural digno de la modelo más famosa y una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. Sin embargo todo ese encanto desaparecía con aquel elegante, pero al fin y al cabo representativo, traje de camarera.

¿Entonces puedo recogerte a la salida e invitarte a una copa?

Siempre y cuando me deje en casa antes de las tres. Mañana tengo que estudiar.- Los ojos de Li denotaban desprecio y burla. Siempre había respetado a todas las mujeres, sin importar su clase social, pero esa joven era realmente desvergonzada al aceptar una invitación de un desconocido sólo por ver que el traje de este vale más de diez mil yenes. Al menos estaba estudiando para no ser el resto de su vida una camarera.

Cuenta con ello Linda. Aunque aún no se tu nombre.

Matsura, me apellido Matsura. Disfruten con la comida, seguro será deliciosa.

La muchacha se alejó lentamente mientras recuperaba la respiración. Había sido una locura aceptar esa invitación pero se la comía la curiosidad. ¿Qué harían esos dos en Japón? Fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría esa noche. No podían estar allí de paso. Tokyo es enorme y el restaurante no tiene tanto renombre como para que el digno señor Li quiera visitarlo expresamente. Algo se cocía en todo aquello y su corazón le decía que no sería para nada bueno.

·············································································································································

**Pup Contrast: 01:30 de la noche **

¿Entonces estudias medicina?

Así es.

¿Alguna especialidad en concreto?

Pues aún no he tenido que elegir mi especialidad pero elegiré neurocirugía.

Vaya…temeraria… muy temeraria. Hay que ser una persona muy fuerte para soportar eso. En muchas ocasiones se pierde al paciente.

Eso no pasará en mi mesa.

¿A que te refieres linda?

Yo…no se como explicarlo. Hay algo que me dice que lo que hago esta bien o no. Es como si pudiera notar los latidos del corazón, el fluir de la sangre, la fortaleza de los nervios, todo. No se porqué razón pero cuando estoy en urgencias haciendo practicas…sé lo que va a pasar, si el paciente vivirá o morirá, o si se puede hacer algo para evitar lo que parece inevitable. Es como un don…- la mirada verde de Sakura se perdió en los rincones del local mientras un sonriente Eriol la miraba.- Perdona…pensarás que estoy loca.

En realidad te entiendo mucho más de lo que crees.- Sakura sonríe. Claro que él la entiende, quién mejor que la reencarnación del mago Clow para hablar de cosas "extrañas" o "paranormales.- Yo también sufro algo parecido…

¿Sufres? ¡Ni que fuera una enfermedad!- Ambos sonrieron y tomaron un poco más de sus copas.

Así que has decidido aprovechar ese don para hacer el bien y curar a las personas. Eso es algo muy noble.

Gracias…pero en realidad lo hago por que me gusta la medicina…

Que te guste salvar vidas dice mucho de ti, y todo bueno linda.- ella sonríe una vez más y agacha la mirada.- Es realmente sorprendente.

Creo que sorprender al mago Clow Reed es algo complicado.

Te recuerdo que yo sólo soy su reencarnación. Tu poder se basa en la premonición, en saber que ocurrirá antes de que ocurra. Eso es algo muy útil y muy poderoso si se sabe utilizar correctamente. Yo siempre he tenido el don de ver más allá de los corazones de las personas. Veo a través de sus ojos lo que piensan, lo que temen o lo que sienten. Y podrías cambiarte el color de los ojos, teñirte el pelo o incluso cambiar tu forma con la carta ilusión, y aún así sabría que eres tú, Sakura.- La muchacha sonrió enigmáticamente.- Así que has sabido desde un buen principio que te había reconocido…astuta, muy astuta.

No desde un buen principio…en el restaurante no me di cuenta…aunque tuve una sensación de deja vu. Lo supe cuando entre en el coche y sonreíste.

Supongo que el único motivo por el que has aceptado una cita conmigo era saber, sin embargo aún no me has preguntado nada.

Quería tantear el terreno y para ser sincera debo decir que no sabía como empezar Eriol…

Pues si te parece empezaré yo. ¿Por qué ocultas tú magia?- Sakura le miró con ojos cansados, como si esa pregunta hiciera mil años que era formulada una y otra vez.

No quería vivir una vida centrada en la magia. Quería se doctora, ayudar a gente que no puede defenderse con la magia. Gente normal, gente que por desgracia o por suerte es diferente a mí.- Los dedos de la muchacha jugaban con la copa y la movían de un lado a otro mientras unos ojos azules la contemplaban con aprecio y cariño.- Supongo que sabrás que me propusieron formar parte del concilio.- Eriol asintió con la cabeza.- Yo jamás podría hacer algo así… yo no soy como Shaoran o cómo tú. Me gusta una vida sencilla, sin más problemas que los diarios.

¿Crees que la magia causa problemas?

En realidad no creo que los cause… pero hay muchos modos de usar la magia… yo quiero dedicar mi vida a ayudar a los que no la poseen en vez de pelearme con los que la tienen por su buen uso. ¿Es eso tan malo?

¿Y por eso la escondes?

Siempre aparecía algún mago que quería hablar conmigo, o luchar, o simplemente ligar conmigo. Por desgracia la gente con poder cree que tiene que salir con gente que también lo tenga. Yo no quiero estar con alguien como yo. Quiero estar con alguien que me ame por lo que soy y por lo que siento. La magia es maravillosa… pero a mi no me sirve para ser feliz. En cambio hace feliz a muchas familias cuando estoy en urgencias y salvo a un niño de once años, o una mujer de 20 o a un padre de familia de 50.

Eres maravillosa linda…Pero no creo que sea la solución.

¿Por eso estáis aquí? ¿Por que oculto mi magia? Se que esta penalizado por el concilio pero no hacia falta enviar al jefe del prestigioso concilio de oriente por eso.

Me temo que es más complicado que eso.

¿Shaoran también me reconoció?

No…en absoluto.

¿Se lo dirás?

Si me pides que no lo haga no lo haré. Pero eres el motivo por el que estamos aquí. – La chica lo miró fingiendo sorpresa. – Shaoran te esta buscando y sabes que no parará hasta que te encuentre.

¿Y porqué me busca?

¿Te suena de algo Earl Muting?- La copa que bailaba en las manos de Sakura resbaló momentáneamente precipitándose al suelo y se partió en decenas de pedazos.- Diría que sí.- Ambos miraron la copa y su fatal destino. Sakura suspiró y volvió su mirada seria.

No… no sé nada de Earl Muting…al menos…no desde hace más o menos tres años. Lo conocí por los mismos motivos que me han llevado a dejar la magia de lado. Quiso probar mi poder…una vez… - la muchacha sentía los ojos del pelinegro analizantes y cautos.- Luego de una lucha inútil se fue… y no he sabido más de él. ¿le ha pasado algo?

Ha muerto.- Sakura cerró los ojos para abrirlos luego y contemplar el suelo.

Lo siento. Pero no es algo que me afecte como comprenderás. Sólo lo vi un par de veces y no precisamente por placer.

Pues al parecer él si te guardaba algo de afecto.- La muchacha seguía con la mirada en el suelo, pero Eriol pudo notar como su labio temblaba levemente. Aunque su voz sonó firme y tranquila para su sorpresa.

¿Por qué crees eso?

Tenía un papel bajo su cadáver con tu nombre escrito. Era el dibujo de un triangulo y tu nombre salía justo en el centro. ¿Sabes de que podría tratarse?

No…no lo sé…pero no me hace gracia que tuviera un papel con mi nombre. Por lo poco que vi en él pude notar que era muy avaricioso y receloso. No me extrañaría que quisiera venganza por lo de la pelea. Pero no entiendo porqué esta mi nombre en ese papel.- la muchacha pareció pensar un momento.- Se que en algunas ocasiones y según algunos grupos de magos se organizan ligas de lucha. ¿Conoces el término?

Por supuesto. Un grupo de magos organiza una serie de peleas completamente al azar contra magos que no están dentro del grupo. El primer combatiente lucha con todos los que puede hasta que pierde y entonces el próximo miembro del grupo tiene que empezar por el mago que lo venció.

Podría ser eso, quizá estaba mi nombre escrito porqué yo le vencí. El triangulo podría ser un símbolo del grupo que organiza la liga.

No es eso.

¿Por qué estas tan convencido?

Había algo más.- la expresión de la chica se puso pálida y acalorada. Pero aún así mantuvo perfectamente la compostura.

¿Qué?

En el papel había una gota de sangre. Era de Muting.- Sakura concentró todas sus fuerzas en mantener cara de póquer.

¿Sangre?

Así es.

Entonces no sé de que pueda tratarse. Puede que la gota haya sido puesta en el papel por accidente, que saltara en esa dirección tras la pelea.

No hubo pelea. Se halló el cadáver en el suelo, pálido y sin vida. Sin ningún golpe o rasguño más que un corte en su dedo corazón. Un corte que se hizo el mismo tras la pelea, o al menos, eso creemos.

¿Y por eso esta Shaoran aquí? ¿Por un asesinato? Creí que eso pasaba a menudo en el mundo mágico. Los magos siempre han desperdiciado su tiempo intentando demostrar que son más fuertes que los demás. No sé que hacia mi nombre en ese papel, y desde luego desconozco el motivo de la sangre, pero creo que tiene más que ver con algún conjuro para hacerme daño que no con el asesinato. Como te he dicho le vencí, limpiamente, creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió, que no hice trampa alguna. Fue vergonzoso para él y lógicamente quería venganza. Es muy probable que estuviera haciendo algún conjuro y que le pillaran en medio del ritual.

Es posible…pero ha habido más asesinatos. Creemos que están relacionados entre sí.

¿Por qué?

Eso no creo que sea asunto mío decírtelo Sakura. Pero deberías aparecer ante Shaoran. Sino me temo que me quedaré en Japón mucho tiempo. Podrías tener relación con algo linda.

No pienso volver al mundo loco y egoísta de la magia Eriol. Dile a Shaoran que puede irse, que no me encontrará y que busque por otro lado.

Sabes que no lo hará. Tarde o temprano te encontrará.

No, no lo hará. La carta Shield protege muy bien mi poder y mi esencia es distinta, ni tan siquiera tú reconocerías mi magia si la usara ahora. Es invisible..

Sí…eso lo entiendo…pero tarde o temprano si nuestras sospechas son correctas la magia te encontrará y no tendrás más remedio que usarla, y cuando lo hagas, allí estará él. Puede que no sepa quien eres, ni de donde viene tu poder…pero tarde o temprano llegará a la misma conclusión que yo. Tus gestos, tu forma de hablar, tu mirar…te reconocerá Sakura…más tras la relación que mantuvieron cuando eran niños…y si el asunto es serio no tendrás más remedio que recurrir a las cartas y allí habrá acabado tu mascara. Y dudo que le guste descubrir que Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de cartas, era la dulce camarera con la que me he acostado esta noche.

Yo no me he acostado contigo.

Claro que no, pero eso yo no se lo voy a decir. ¿Qué diría sobre mi reputación?

¿Entonces no le dirás nada?

Sé que hay algo cociéndose en todo esto. Y sé que tu sabes dónde están los hilos y de que color son. Así que si crees oportuno no decírselo, yo no seré quién estropee tus cálculos.- el joven se levantó del asiento dejando su copa ya vacía en la mesita.- Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Tiene algo que ver todo esto con "ese asunto" de hace unos años?

No. Pero aunque lo tuviera tanto tú como yo renunciamos a formar parte de ello, así que ¿qué importa?

Supongo que nada…

Yo no sé más de esto que tú Eriol. Ya te he dicho que abandoné ese mundo y que no pienso volver a pisarlo.

Es una lástima…perdemos una gran defensora del planeta.

El planeta se defiende sólo, sois vosotros que lo mancilláis con vuestras ansias de poder.

Que concepto tienes de la magia…cuando eras pequeña te gustaba tenerla.

Y aún me gusta… pero la uso para cosas más útiles.- ambos se miraron.- Buenas noches Eriol.

Buenas noches, Sakura.

Sakura le vio partir lentamente y con elegancia. Frunció levemente el ceño y miró como su sombra desaparecía ante ella. Su teléfono móvil no tardo en sonar.

Sakura al habla.

¿Ya se ha ido?

Así es.

¿Te ha reconocido?

Sí… al fin y al cabo, es la reencarnación de Clow. Además la última vez que me vio tenía 18 años, no he cambiado tanto desde entonces.

¿No le dirá nada a Li? Es su primer asesor en el consejo.

Eriol ama las intrigas y los juegos, jamás estropeará la diversión de ver a Shaoran perdido entre pistas falsas. Además su palabra es ley, si me ha dicho que no dirá nada, no lo hará.

¿Sabes porqué están aquí?

Por Muting.

Entonces lo saben…

No.- la mirada de Sakura se había vuelto tan fría como el hielo.- Vuelvo ahora a casa de Arimi, nos reunimos allí.

El local estaba lleno hasta los topes, la música era increíblemente fuerte y el ajetreo insoportable. Así que nadie noto como ante los ojos brillantes de Sakura miles de trozos de cristal se fundían formando de nuevo la copa que hace unos momentos había caído en las baldosas. Los largos dedos de Sakura la tomaron con deleite y con sólo un soplo la llenó de un líquido rojizo. Dio un sorbo agudizando todos sus sentidos y suspiró satisfecha por el sabor seductor y el cosquilleo de las burbujas en la lengua. Los ojos verdes dieron un último vistazo al local. Desenredó sus piernas y se dispuso a abandonar la sala. Era momento de actuar, y eso era realmente algo fastidioso.

·············································································································································

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; suite 349**

Buenas noches Shaoran- El jefe del concilio restaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, rodeado de informes, fotos y viejas escrituras. Levantó la mirada tras unas gafas de leer al oír la voz de su compañero. Sin alterarse lo más mínimo giró su muñeca mostrando un hermoso reloj y miró la hora con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Llegas temprano, acaban de dar las tres. ¿Acaso hoy el don Juan no ha triunfado?

Ni lo dudes amigo, pero la chica tenía que estudiar en la mañana. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si permitiera que distrajera sus estudios por una noche desenfrenada de sexo?

Vaya…así que no te la has tirado.

Ah, ah. Yo no he dicho eso. – Shaoran Li suspiró resignado y soltó un bufido.

No entiendo tus tendencias sexuales. Tanto eliges a mujeres de alta clase social, entradas en años y muy poderosas, Lian Hong para poner un ejemplo, como a jovencitas de clase baja, insignificantes y sin futuro.

Olvidas el punto que tienen en común Li. – el mencionado levanta una ceja.

Deléitame.

Son hermosas. Toda mujer que pase por mi cama tiene que ser hermosa.-el heredero de la familia Li rodó los ojos.- ¿O no me dirás que la señora Hong no es seductoramente hermosa? A pesar de sus años se conserva exquisitamente y además goza de una inteligencia que permite conversaciones muy amenas entre revolcón y revolcón y por supuesto años de experiencia sexual. Y en cuanto a la señorita Matsura, es una joven realmente atractiva. Dudo que si has levantado una sola vez esa vista esnob que tienes no te hayas dado cuenta.

Si, es hermosa. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué te aporta eso?

Dios Shaoran, para acostarse con una mujer no necesito más. Además no siempre hay que juzgar por la apariencia. La señorita Matsura es una jovencita con un hermoso futuro.

¿A sí? Sorpréndeme. ¿Se hará fotógrafa? ¿Maestra? ¿O quizá arqueóloga? Sí…seguro que ha escogido alguna carrera romántica y aventurera como esa, quizá con la intención de conocer a algún famoso en uno de sus seguimientos de paparatzi o de encontrar a un extranjero increíblemente seductor en una excavación en Túnez.

Vaya Li… realmente sientes desprecio por la gente de clase baja. ¿Acaso aún repudias a tu madre por no haberte dejado estudiar otra carrera que no fuera empresariales?- los ojos austeros de Li se clavaron maliciosos y con odio en los de su joven asesor.- Si…sin duda. Siempre te gustó la arqueología ¿no? ¿Eras tú quien soñaba en encontrar una joven extranjera que te enamorara en una de esas románticas excavaciones?

No intentes leer en mí, Hiraguisawa, o acabarás mal parado. No eres quién para juzgarme.

Por supuesto.- El joven asesor se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras el señor Li volvía su atención a los papeles.

¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Has encontrado algo?

Nada que no supiéramos antes. Tal y como sospechaba el concilio, Muting y Macapagal se encontraban en ocasiones. Hemos podido hallar fotos de ambos tomando algo en una cafetería en las épocas en que sospechaban de su asociación con mafias Italianas. Más o menos tres años atrás.

Tres años…

Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene eso algo sospechoso?- Eriol frunció el entrecejo pero sonrío de nueva cuenta.

No. Sólo pensaba. – Li miró con desconfianza a Eriol, pero no le prestó mayor atención.

Lo que no entiendo es ese dibujo. He estado mirando en libros de hechizos y no he encontrado nada similar, ni tan siquiera en los más antiguos. Hay muchos conjuros que requieren de símbolos, pero en ninguno se utiliza el símbolo de esa runa para matar. Tampoco he hallado nada en las maldiciones con sangre ni en las que requieren el nombre de la víctima. Es… un misterio…

Supongo que también podría ser algo irrelevante con este caso. Quizá el mago conocía a Sakura y quería hacerle daño o protegerla ya que el triangulo en algunas culturas es equilibrio… protección. Pero no sabemos si esta relacionado a los asesinatos.

Quizá no. Pero de todos modos puede ser una maldición, y si lo es, puede afectar de algún modo a la joven maestra de cartas.

Vaya…así que es eso. ¿Quieres proteger a Sakura? ¿Asegurarte que esta bien?

No. Quiero solucionar el caso. Hay posibilidades de que Kinomoto este relacionada y no pienso parar hasta averiguar si es así. Y si sólo es una maldición en su contra, o una protección, volveré a Hong Kong y seguiré mis estudios del caso allí.- Shaoran se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche mientras se frotaba las sienes con cansancio y pesadez.- Tampoco puedo tolerar que un mago decida eludirse de nuestra mirada y pasar desapercibido. Una persona que ha sido bendecida con poder no puede desaparecer, no tiene ese derecho. Tener poder es tener una responsabilidad. Necesito tener bajo mi control a todos los magos o algunos pueden provocar grandes daños. Incluso la buena de Sakura.

Entonces ¿la someterás a juicio y dictarás sentencia contra ella cuando la encuentres?

Es la ley del concilio. Lo sabes Eriol.

Claro… no se puede hacer excepciones con nadie. Ni tan siquiera con la Maestra de Cartas.- los ojos de Li miraron el suelo. Eriol sonrió y se levanto de su asiento estirando su cuerpo y haciendo un sonoro ruido de relajación.- En fin, estoy agotado. Creo que iré a descansar un poco. Algo me dice que mañana tendré un día agitado. Buenas noches Shaoran.

Buenas noches. – Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del despacho Eriol se gira sobre sus talones llamando la atención de Li, que había vuelto a su pesada tarea.- ¿Sí?

Medicina. La chica esta estudiando medicina. – La ceja de Shaoran se levanta exageradamente.

Me parece perfecto.- Eriol sonríe alegre y se dirige a sus habitaciones dejando al joven jefe mirando la puerta. Se quita las gafas de nuevo y deja caer su cuerpo en el sillón.

Espero que puedas darme una buena explicación de todo esto cuando te encuentre Sakura… realmente lo espero…

·············································································································································

**Templo Tsukimiko; En los alrededores de Tokyo. 3.00 de la mañana del 4 de Mayo de 2005.**

Jamás creí que pudieras llegar a ser tan irresponsable Arimi. El señor Li podría haber reconocido a Sakura del mismo modo que lo hizo el joven Clow.

Su nombre es Eriol. Clow murió hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y que más da? Eriol, Clow, tiene el mismo poder ¿no?- La joven maestra de cartas observo a su compañera con muy malas pulgas, pero esta no se intimidó para nada.

Sakura, ¿no estas molesta con Arimi?

Sakura es mi niñita y jamás se molestaría conmigo Sonoko. ¿verdad que si mi niña?

Eres una anciana loca y testaruda que ha perdido la noción de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, de lo prudente y de lo temerario. Si la llega a reconocer tendríamos que haber dado muchas explicaciones e inventado muchas cosas. Eso sin tener en cuenta que tendríamos al concilio igual que un perro detrás de Sakura y que podrían procesarla por ocultar su magia.

¡Que sea la última vez que me llamas loca testaruda niña! Tengo muchos más años que tú y creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de decidir que es lo correcto y lo que no. No envíe a ese par de atractivos mozos al restaurante sin causa y desde luego que sabía que nuestra Sakura no corría peligro.

¡No sabias nada! Has actuado de manera inconsciente e insensata y nos podría haber costado mucho. ¿Qué nos dice que ese Hiraguisawa no le contará todo a Li?

El joven Hiraguisawa es un hombre de honor. Jamás faltaría a su palabra.

Vieja estúpida, ¿Qué sabrá usted? Si cabe la más mínima posibilidad de que se lo diga estamos jodidas.

Ya basta.- la voz templada y serena de Sakura se escuchó en la sala cortando cualquier posible réplica de Arimi.- Confío en Eriol y creo haber sido clara en el hecho de que no dirá nada. Y si dudas de mi Sonoko entonces tienes mayor problema que cualquiera de nosotras, pues la confianza en tu señora creo que debería ser ciega.

Yo no dudo de ti Sakura.

Entonces ese punto queda cerrado. En cuanto a l'actuación de Arimi, es asunto mío si me enfado o no. Siempre he confiado en el poder de Arimi y para mí es como una abuela. – la anciana sonrío satisfecha.- Sin embargo ha sido temerario.- Sonoko bufó frustrada y tragándose su réplica.- En cuanto a cómo actuaremos a partir de ahora…me he comunicado con el segundo triangulo y han coincidido en que ha llegado el momento de actuar. Nuestro descuido al permitir que llegaran al lugar de los hechos antes que nosotros nos ha dejado bastante al descubierto. Esta vez no hemos podido ocultar las pruebas pertinentes y saben más de lo que desearía. El momento de la profecía esta próximo, y sea quién sea el que este detrás de la conspiración ya esta actuando para evitarlo. Han muerto tres de nuestros señores. Sólo quedamos tres más. La próxima será Zhang, y ella lo sabe. Si no rompemos el hilo de los acontecimientos e impedimos su asesinato caeremos todos. Heilang la seguirá y después será mi turno. Y conmigo acabará todo, el hechizo será completado. Y la protección de los triángulos habrá fracasado. El heredero morirá y con ello el equilibrio de este mundo tal y como lo conocemos ahora.

¿Y que propones?

El asesinato de Zhang no será hasta el 30 de Junio, así que tenemos tiempo para estudiarlo. Sea como sea lo más importante ahora es concentrar nuestra energía en proteger al portador del heredero, seguir sus pasos. El niño podría haber sido ya concebido. Debemos seguir a Li, muy de cerca. Al fin y al cabo nuestra misión desde siempre ha sido protegerlo.

Pero ya lo tenemos bajo vigilancia. Chan Lao esta siempre pendiente de cualquier acontecimiento en el concilio y nos pasa informes a diario, aunque este último haya llegado tarde. Tenemos a varios miembros en la mansión con diferentes tareas, su abogado, su notario, su conductor personal en china, y muchos más.

Lo se Ran, pero ahora Li esta lejos de su visión. No podemos tolerar que aparezca en Tokyo antes de tiempo sin saberlo nosotras como ha pasado ahora.

¿Qué intentas decirnos? ¿Qué debemos seguirle Sakura? Se dará cuenta. Aunque supongo que podríamos empezar de mucamas en el hotel que se aloja.

No. Usaremos nuestra mayor carta. – el grupo de mujeres alrededor de Sakura contuvo la respiración.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de pedir un gran favor.

¿A que te refieres?

Necesitamos entrar en la vida del jefe del concilio de forma casual, sin que sospeche nada. Seguramente requerirá de los servicios de un chofer que conozca Tokyo. Sería la oportunidad perfecta ya que así podríamos vigilarle la mayor parte del tiempo cosa que colándonos como mucacamas del hotel, como ha sugerido Mako, nos sería imposible. Sin embargo también usaremos medidas para vigilar el hotel, sobretodo la entrada. Para ello necesitaremos ser recomendadas.

La dama Li.

Así es mi querida Narumi. Llamaré personalmente a la dama Li esta misma noche.

¿pero a quién pondremos como chofer?

Esa tarea será para mí.- Todas las mujeres presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

Pero…pero ¡es demasiado arriesgado! Puede reconocerte en cualquier momento.

Que me reconociera no sería el fin. Él no sabe nada. Sospecha de que tengo alguna relación por culpa del mensaje de Earl, pero no sabe de que se trata.

Earl fue muy insensato en dejar ese mensaje.

Puede que no tuviera otro remedio Naru. Aún no sabemos el significado de dicho mensaje, pero la sangre tiene muchos significados, puede que la hoja no estuviera acabada, que muriera antes. Earl sabía que sería ejecutado y que nada de lo que hiciéramos podría evitarlo. Supongo que descubrió algo en el último momento y quiso comunicarlo, pero su mensaje quedó a medias. O al menos… no pudo especificar más ya que no era un medio seguro.

Entonces…¿Vas a ocuparte de todo? ¿Qué pasa con tu carrera y tu trabajo niña?

Tendrán que posponerse.- la mirada seria de Sakura hizo callar a Arimi, que entendió rápidamente que ese, era el mayor sacrificio que Sakura haría, y que el asunto debía ser muy serio si llegaba a esos extremos.

Yo podría hacerlo si tiene que traerte muchos problemas Sakura.

Dudo que tus poderes pudieran protegerle del mismo modo que los míos Sonoko.- la muchacha se sonrojó de la ira. Pero sabía que tenía razón.- Eso es todo. Mañana recibirán una notificación con sus deberes a partir de este momento. Buenas noches.

Todas se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. Mujeres y jovencitas salieron de la casa de la más anciana, Arimi. Sakura se acercó con cautela a una de ellas y se puso disimuladamente a su lado.

Que sea la última vez que hablas en ese tono a cualquier miembro de este grupo. ¿Has entendido Sonoko? Tú no tienes autoridad para faltar al respeto de nadie y mucho menos para ocupar misiones que no te han sido encomendadas. Te guste o no, no has sido la elegida para llevar la carga y creo… que no te das cuenta de lo afortunada que eres por no llevarla sobre tus hombros.

La muchacha siguió caminando pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Sakura Kinomoto era conocida como la mujer de las mil formas, y bien merecido le era el apodo, pues Sakura tenía mil rostros por enseñar, y delante del triangulo ninguno era para tomárselo a risa. Tras asentir con la cabeza a las frías palabras de Kinomoto y despidiéndose con una forzada y desganada reverencia, Sonoko abandonó también la casa dejando a solas a las dos mujeres más poderosas del primer punto del triangulo.

¿Ya sabes donde te estas metiendo niña?

Arimi, creo que soy yo y no tú quien dirige este punto del triangulo. Has sido realmente alocada al enviar a Li Shaoran al restaurante. ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

¿Tú también dudas de mi visión?

No, no dudo de ella. Se que tus corazonadas son certeras y siempre te guías por impulsos, pero ya te han fallado en algunas ocasiones.

No en esta. Estaba segura.

Dime una cosa Arimi. ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez?

¿Perdona?

¿Qué si te has equivocado?

Claro que sí, como todo el mundo.

¿Y en esas ocasiones, cuando decidías hacer algo y no salía como esperabas, sabias que te equivocarías?

Eso no creo que tenga nada que ver.

¿Lo sabias?

Por supuesto que no.

Entonces la próxima vez que decidas poner en riesgo cientos de años de trabajo y preparación para los acontecimientos que están por llegar te sugiero que recuerdes esas equivocaciones. Puede que todo haya salido bien, esta vez, pero no estaba en tus manos decidir este encuentro. Y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo.- las dos mujeres se miraron y Arimi pudo ver la fuerza que irradiaba la joven frente a ella, a pesar de su corta edad.

No creo que debas ser tú la que le vigile. Es arriesgarse más de la cuenta.

No me ha descubierto hoy, y desde luego no lo hará mañana, ni pasado. Soy una buena actriz si me lo propongo nana, así que deja de protegerme a mí. Es a Li Shaoran a quien debemos proteger.

No mi niña, a su primogénito.

No sabemos si ha sido concebido, así que es lo mismo proteger al padre que al hijo. Si muere el padre muere el hijo.

Insisto en que es muy arriesgado. No creo que le ataquen directamente.

Eso… no lo sabemos. – Sakura y Arimi andaban en dirección a la sala de estar mientras conversaban. Dos mujeres animosas y despreocupadas en apariencia. Dulces y cariñosas, con vidas normales. Cual irreal era esa apariencia que mostraban a ojos de cualquiera.- Zhang opina que pueden estar distrayendo nuestra atención con todo esto. Saben que mientras exista nuestra organización el heredero esta a salvo. Ahora esta ha sido reducida a la mitad y nuestro poder sobre Li es mucho menor. Pueden intentar romper la barrera y si lo consiguen, nuestras esperanzas habrán muerto.

¿Y que harás si te descubre?

No lo hará.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a la sala. Sakura se sentó en un sofá y Arimi en otro. Fue tocar la mullida tela y desaparecer la seriedad de sus rostros. Sakura se estiró perezosamente cual gatita y Arimi rió gustosa por los gestos de su niña preferida. Tenía nietas de sangre, también poderosas, pero ninguna como su Sakura. Ella que no tenía relación alguna con su familia y sin embargo desde que llegó a Tokio y la hicieron portadora de tal carga que la muchacha había abierto una brecha de cariño en su corazón. Era una joven muy dulce, cariñosa y bondadosa. Sin embargo tenía otra vida, una que a pesar de lo que ella decía le era muy preciada. Había sido bendecida con un poder grandioso y blanco como pocos. Y eso… atraía responsabilidades y peligros imposibles de eludir, y menos para un ser tan bondadoso como Sakura, incapaz de llevar la carga de muertos en su conciencia por su causa. Sí…realmente su niñita tenía una doble vida. La chica y la mujer. La dulce y la fría. La inocente y la astuta. La cara y la cruz de una misma moneda.

¿Y que harás ahora con tu carrera, tu trabajo y tus prácticas?

Supongo que resignarme a perder todo el año. Espero que el tutor lo entienda.

¿Qué mentira le contarás?

No sé…supongo que le diré que has muerto.

Muy graciosa…- Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Vamos, todas sabemos que mala hierba nunca muere.

Pues entonces aún me quedan largos años de vida. – una sonrisa cómplice escapó de la anciana que contempló a su niña con cariño.- ¿y la dama Li?

Le he enviado el mensaje del modo más seguro posible.

¿Telepatía?

Sin duda alguna.

¿Y que te ha contestado?

No tiene que contestarme. No le he pedido nada a la dama Li.

¿Se lo has ordenado?

¿Acaso tengo que dar explicaciones de mi proceder? La señora me debe un favor desde hace mucho tiempo y es la única de toda la familia que conoce la profecía. Teme por su hijo, de ahí que siempre lo haya tratado con tanta dureza, con tantas responsabilidades.

Al fin y al cabo es una madre como cualquier otra. Sólo quiere proteger a su niño.

Por eso no se negará a mi petición. Le he dicho que mañana le enviaré mi currículum para que me recomiende a Li y que me concerté entrevista con él en la tarde.

Realmente me gustaría ver a la orgullosa dama Li acatando las ordenes de una niña de 22 años recién cumplidos. ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia. Nada ocurre por casualidad. Las casualidades no existen.

Sólo lo inevitable.

Sí…así es. Sólo lo inevitable.

¿Crees que el niño ya ha sido concebido?

Eso supongo. Meiling no vendrá a Japón así que deduzca que ya esta en cinta. Eso, o Li hará próximamente algún viaje a China. De ser así, tendremos que permanecer muy alerta.

¿La señorita Meiling esta protegida?

Sí. Bajo los muros de la mansión Li no tiene nada que temer, y tras ellos tengo a varias personas muy poderosas.

¿Zhang?

Entre otros.

Sí… pero el que mejor protegido va a estar es sin duda ese tal Shaoran Li. ¿le protegerás una vez se haya confirmado que Meiling esta embarazada?

Cuando eso se confirme iré a China y protegeré al heredero. Shaoran Li ya no será de importancia para los triángulos. Solo su hijo.

Claro… los triángulos…la misión.

Sí. La misión.

·············································································································································

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; suite 349 – 4 de Mayo de 2005**

¿Es que no piensas salir de este maldito cuarto?

Aún me quedan documentos por estudiar. ¿Es que acaso tú si vas a salir?

Por supuesto. Tengo cita con un tal Chiva que dice ser el jefe de la biblioteca de pergaminos y libros antiguos de hechicería de Tokyo. – Shaoran Li le miró por encima del hombro.- Te traeré más material de estudio. ¿Alguna petición?

Confío en tu olfato.

Esta bien. Pero deberías venir conmigo. Vas a ponerte pálido. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde y aún no has salido. Ni tan siquiera al balcón.

No tengo tiempo. Mi madre me ha enviado un conductor para nuestros trayectos en Tokyo. Se ve que trabajó para ella cuando estuvo aquí por la enfermedad de mi tía.

Pues una cosa menos que tengo que hacer. Estaba arto de buscar servicio competente. – Eriol se quedó mirando al espejo mientras se colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa.- Suerte pues.

Igualmente.

La puerta se cerró tras la figura de Eriol y de nuevo se hizo el silencio en la sala. El conductor debía estar al llegar y él aún no se había vestido. Llevaba un pijama de franela y una bata de seda en color verde botella, su favorito. Se levantó con pereza dejando atrás el montón de libros y fue a su cuarto a por algo más presentable. Ordenó un par de tazas de buen café y se dio un baño relajante en la inmensa y moderna bañera de su suite. Aún no se había acabado de colocar la camisa que ya sonaba el timbre en la puerta. Miró su reloj. Las cuatro y media. Puntual como un reloj. Al menos en eso no le defraudaría. ¿Pero que podía esperar de alguien recomendado por la dama Li más que perfección? Acabó con los botones de la camisa y salió a abrir la puerta. Normalmente tiene mayordomos para esa tarea, pero actualmente aún no había conseguido uno de su agrado y confianza. Se miró en el espejo de la entrada notando la ausencia de toda formalidad. Sin corbata, sin armilla ni chaqueta. No le importó. Era un conductor, no la madre Teresa. Por muy alto que fuera su estanding social tenía derecho a estar cómodo en su propia estancia. Abrió la puerta y levantó la vista de un modo arrogante. La visión ante él lo dejó petrificado. Una muchacha estaba de espaldas tras el umbral. La melena le caía suavemente por la espalda y vestía un hermoso traje chaqueta de color negro con unos zapatos de aguja de al menos ocho centímetros. Ella se giró veloz al oír la puerta abrirse y sonrió levemente. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol muy oscuras y bajo el traje chaqueta una camisa color verde botella, cómo el de su bata.

Buenas tardes señor Li. Me llamo Serena Matsura y vengo de parte de la dama Li.

¿Usted es el conductor?- la muchacha sonrió suavemente dejando a Li algo descolocado.

La conductora más bien señor Li. ¿Le disgusta que sea mujer?

No. No me disgusta. Sólo me ha sorprendido. Pero siendo cosa de la dama Li supongo que no debo preocuparme.

Creí que la dama Li le había enviado mi currículum.

Y así fue pero sinceramente no lo he mirado. Si mi señora madre la ha recomendado no puedo esperar más que perfección de usted.

En ese caso intentaré estar a la altura. – Shaoran se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban hablando en la puerta y de que ni siquiera la había invitado a entrar.

Pase. He pedido un par de tazas de café.

Muy amable. Con su permiso. – la muchacha hizo una educada reverencia y entró en la sala no sin antes dejar los zapatos en la entrada, como haría cualquier japonesa educada. Shaoran le indicó su asiento y ella obedeció gustosa.

Así que se llama Matsura, debo decir que me suena familiar.

No me cabe la menor duda señor Li. En realidad nos hemos visto con anterioridad. Pero no es de extrañar que usted no reparara en mi presencia.

¿La he visto entonces?

Ayer en la noche, en el restaurante Novuko. Atendí su mesa.- los ojos de Shaoran Li se fruncieron levemente.

¿Usted es la joven con la que salió ayer mi socio?

Así es señor. El joven Hiraguisawa fue muy amable conmigo.

No me cabe la menor duda de su "amabilidad".- Pero toda la amabilidad de Shaoran Li había parecido desaparecer en ese instante, tal y como la joven había previsto. – Así que tras la maravillosa velada de anoche decidió ponerse en contacto con la dama Li por si yo necesitaba de los servicios de una conductora? Me temo que esto no es una casa de citas señora Matsura. Si lo que quiere es acercarse a Eriol va equivocada.

Yo no llamé a la dama Li señor. Mi abuela me dio el recado de su llamada en cuanto llegué a casa y tratándose de la señora Li no podía negarme. Además de que realmente fue estimulante trabajar para su madre en el pasado.

¿La llamó ella?

Así es señor.

Eso lo corroboraré luego. – la muchacha se dijo a si misma que en cuanto saliera de ese despacho enviaría un mensaje a la dama Li.- En ese caso supongo que no hay problema y de que puede trabajar para mí durante mi estancia. ¿Podrá combinarlo con sus estudios?

En realidad estoy en una pequeña pausa. Necesito trabajar para pagarme la carrera. Nací en una familia muy humilde así que jamás me atreví a pedirles que costearan mis estudios. En estos momentos me he quedado sin fondos y este año lo estoy dedicando a lograr el dinero necesario al menos para la matricula de mis dos próximos años. Creo que trabajar para usted me lo permitiría señor Li.– Shaoran levantó una ceja.

En ese caso supongo que podré disponer de usted las 24 horas del día mientras dure mi estancia.

Por supuesto señor.

Bien. Se alojará en una habitación de este hotel. La quiero disponible al instante y no se me ocurre forma más rápida. – El señor Li cogió entre sus manos la taza de café que unos minutos antes había traído el servicio del hotel. – Debo decir señorita Matsura que a pesar de venir recomendada por mi madre no me ha comentado nada sobre sus habilidades.

¿Habilidades? ¿Se refiere a mis hablididades como conductora señor Li?

Si no sabe a lo que me refiero no importa.- la muchacha sonrío ante el gesto de fastidio en la cara de Shaoran. Este pareció sorprenderse por su reacción ya que pocas veces tras hablar de forma ruda como ahora la persona frente a él sonreía.

Si poseo magia señor Li si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

Bien. Muestre-la entonces. Haga presente su aura.- la muchacha sonrió de nueva cuenta al jefe del concilio y sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos dejó escapar parte de su poder. No sería conveniente que el señor Li descubriera que tenía potencial.

Nivel medio-bajo. Supongo que para un conductor no necesito más. Esta bien, el trabajo es suyo siempre y cuando mi madre corrobore todo lo que ha dicho.

Gracias señor Li.

Se instalará mañana a las 9.00 en la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

¿No es demasiado lujosa señor?

El dinero jamás ha sido problema para un Li. – El joven miró la reacción de la muchacha ante él y se sorprendió al no ver codicia o celos en sus ojos. – No se preocupe por la habitación, de eso me ocupo yo. Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer y deduzco que usted también.

Así es señor. Le agradezco la oportunidad.

No hay nada que agradecer, sino que probar. Confío en que estará a la altura.

Lo intentaré.

No lo intente, hágalo o no lo haga, pero no lo intente.- la muchacha sonrío por la frase y simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando un último sorbo a su taza de café. Se levantó con cuidado e hizo la última reverencia. Como era de esperar el señor Li no la acompañó hasta la puerta ni se despidió de ella con algo más que un golpe de cabeza. Así que Sakura se colocó sus zapatos cuidadosamente. Estaba por cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando oyó la voz del señor Li tras su espalda.

Y señora Matsura… no la quiero cerca del señor Hiraguisawa mientras dure su estancia en este hotel. Su relación con él será estrictamente profesional. Si me entero de lo contrario quedará automáticamente despedida.- La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces pero no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la entrada tras de sí con mucha suavidad y haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues no había cosa que molestara más a Shaoran que el ruido.

Sería fácil para ella complacer al señor Li. Al fin y al cabo le conocía como la palma de su mano. Compartió muchas cosas con él en la infancia, durante y tras la captura de cartas. Leía los informes que le enviaban los miembros del triangulo y seguía sus visitas sociales. Shaoran era su mayor objeto de estudio fuera del campo de la medicina. No sería pues gran esfuerzo hacerse con su total confianza.

En la habitación un joven se debatía con su cabeza. No había podido dejar de mirar esos ojos ni por un momento. Nada más sentarse la muchacha había dejado atrás sus lentes y había mostrado ese par de luceros verdes. Era una muchacha, por lo que pudo comprobar, de lo más humilde y pobre. Muy educada y atenta, eso sí, y sin duda con poder mágico útil, aunque no sabía su especialidad. Pero al fin y al cabo era un sirviente más de la casa. Con unas piernas perfectas y una sonrisa de ángel, pero servidumbre al fin y al cabo. Trago saliva y volvió a su tarea. La joven Matsura iba a traerle algunos dolores de cabeza si se había acostado la noche anterior con el loco de su primer asesor, pero por alguna razón quiso ponerla a prueba. Quizá por el suave maquillaje de su rostro o el tentador sonido de su voz.

Creo que paso demasiadas horas con Eriol...

·············································································································································

**Ciudad de Tokyo; **

La muchacha caminaba llamando la atención de todos los hombres a su alrededor, pero eso no le importaba, se había acostumbrado con los años y sinceramente ya se había convertido en una rutina. La melena castaña ondeaba con su caminar apresurado y las gafas de sol apenas eran necesarias con el cielo tan tapado que se había puesto. El teléfono móvil de su cartera empezó a sonar y dio gracias a dios porque no lo hubiera echo durante su entrevista, pues la música jovial y alocada que llevaba no era precisamente una buena carta de presentación.

Moshi, moshi.

¿Sakura?

¡Hola Tomoyo! Me alegro de oírte.

Y yo amiga, pero creo que vas a tener que hacer algo más que oírme.

¿A que te refieres?

Zhang me ha puesto al corriente de todo y creo que tendré que matarte.

Vamos no seas exagerada.

¿Qué no sea exagerada? ¿Estas trabajando bajo las ordenes de Shaoran Li y me llamas exagerada?- Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada dejando anonado a un chico que pasaba por su lado.

Cosas que pasan.

Y dime. ¿Esta realmente tan apuesto como dicen?

Más amiga. Debo decir que es todo un gustazo para la vista.

Vaya, vaya… debe ser muy raro para ti después de tantos años y de haberle conocido de niño. Al fin y al cabo, podrías decir que has tenido enamorado al jefe del Clan Li.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora ni me reconoce.

Eso es por el conjuro que usas. ¿por qué usas un conjuro confundis no?

Si… eso me ayuda. Pero no sirve con Shaoran Li concentrado. Supongo que los años han ayudado mucho más. Al fin y al cabo ahora llevo el pelo muy diferente y mis ojos no son tan claros ni tan grandes como antes. Tengo caderas y pecho y unas piernas bastante largas. Suficiente distracción para un hombre como para fijarse en mi cara.

Jajaja, cariño, estas loca. ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

¿Estas en Tokyo?

Desde ayer. Aunque me temo que tendremos que ir con cuidado de que no nos vean juntas pues a mí si me reconocería.

Cierto, se encontraron en un evento social. ¿No?

Sí, cosas de mi madre. Realmente estaba guapo en esas fechas, pero dicen que ahora es un regalo para los ojos.- la muchacha volvió a sonreír. – En fin. ¿Cuándo tienes un momento para una vieja amiga?

Pues en realidad ahora necesitaría tu ayuda. Debo comprar ropa que encaje con el nuevo trabajo que muy dignamente me he conseguido.

¿Ya eres buena conductora?

La mejor. Gracias a dios es algo que se me da bien.

¿Pero has llevado alguna vez una limusina?

Pues no, pero si un trailer. ¿Te recuerdo los tres meses locos que pasé trabajando con la coca cola?

No hace falta, los sufrí de lleno. Pensé que te matarías con esa pedazo de bestia que te hacían llevar.

Tan fina en ocasiones y tan bruta en otras.

Va, no me vengas con tonterías. Esta decidido. Vamos de compras en la tarde. ¿Tienes dinero?

Yo no, pero la organización sí.

Entonces nos lo pasaremos bien.

No te pases que no puedo parecer muy rica. Además…solo necesito un uniforme… el coche evidentemente lo pondrá Li.

Lo raro es que no ponga el uniforme.

Pues no lo ha concretado, pero creo que no. Además de que me sentiré más cómoda con algo que elija yo.

Bueno… de todas formas no importa. Compraremos un par. Al menos mientras tanto.

Me parece bien. ¿En el templo a las cinco y media?

¿Llegarás?

Nena, llevo mi BMW.- una gota bajó por la frente de Tomoyo.

Sólo espero que no mates a Li.

Sakura sonrió de nueva cuenta y se despidió de su amiga. Ahora le quedaba la tarea más difícil; soportar a Li y a Hiraguisawa de nuevo.

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; habitación 350 – 9.00 de la mañana del 5 de Mayo de 2005**

Espero que se encuentre cómoda señora Matsura.- La muchacha giró sobre sus talones al oír la voz del muchacho tras de si. Estaba atareada ordenando todas sus cosas, aunque a decir verdad, no eran muchas. Sonrío como cuando niña al ver a Eriol en el umbral de la puerta de su nueva y hermosa habitación de hotel.

Muy cómoda señor Hiraguisawa. ¿A que debo su visita? ¿Necesita que le lleve a algún sitio?

Pues en realidad no. Sólo quería hablar un ratito con una hermosa dama.

Me temo que no dispongo de tiempo y además el señor Li ha sido muy explícito en mis obligaciones y estas excluyen cualquier relación no profesional con usted. – Eriol sonrío gracioso y ella no pudo más que responder de la misma forma.

¿Te ha puesto una orden de alejamiento?

Me temo que así es.

Este Li, jamás me dejará divertirme.

Dudo que te pierdas muchas diversiones por su causa, tú jamás te pierdes una.

Eso amiga mía, es cierto.- Hiraguisawa miró la habitación de hito en hito y tras comprobar que no había nadie cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Dudo que te haya traído aquí la casualidad. ¿Qué te ha traído a la boca del lobo?

No quiero hablar de eso aquí Hiraguisawa.

¿Lo harías en otro sitio?

No. – El muchacho sonrío complacido por una respuesta que evidentemente esperaba. Su mano acarició suavemente la larga melena castaña . Sakura sonrío por el gesto. A pesar de los años y los miles de insultos hacia Hiraguisawa de parte de Tomoyo, ella le quería mucho. Se escribían una carta mensual desde los once años, aunque eso es algo que jamás dirían en voz alta.- ¿Debo recordarte la orden de alejamiento?

Creo que tendrás que recordármela a menudo…soy muy olvidadizo. – Sakura sonrío alegre. Era agradable tenerle de vuelta. Su talante y su porte aristócrata pero rebelde la hacía sentirse como en casa, de nuevo en Tomoeda, cuando ambos eran un par de niños persiguiendo y transformando cartas de Clow. La mano de Eriol rodeo la cintura de la muchacha y lentamente apoyó la cabeza de la joven en su hombro. Sakura no se resistió. Sus manos encontraron el reposo en el pecho de Hiraguisawa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias me alegro mucho de verte linda.

Yo también Eriol, yo también. – Dos golpes en la puerta les separó de su abrazo. Sakura le miró significativamente al notar el aura que aguardaba tras la puerta.- Como me despidan por esto…

Tranquila, negaré todo.- Sakura rodó los ojos y sus labios acunaron con dulces palabras un "adelante" que dio paso a la imponente figura de Li que no tardó en mostrar un ceño más fruncido de lo habitual al ver al joven Hiraguisawa a menos de un metro de la joven.

Veo que esta instalando sus cosas para volverlas a desinstalar señora Matsura. – La muchacha no se intimidó bajo la mirada de Li, cosa que aún le molestó más al joven. Eriol sonrío poniéndose entre ambos y andando en dirección del cabeza de concilio.

Vamos Shaoran, sólo venia a conocer a nuestro chofer para que nos llevara en unos minutos a desayunar por ahí. Me he quedado impresionado al ver a tan dulce dama en vez de un tío vestido de pingüino. Matsura ha sido muy amable al informarme de tu estricta orden de alejamiento y prometo ser bueno para que ella pueda trabajar con nosotros.- Los ojos azules de Eriol buscaron los de ella.- Además…quien causaría motivos para alejar tan hermoso deleite para la vista.

Lo único que verás de la señorita Matsura será su espalda mientras conduzca Hiraguisawa. Guarda el pajarito en los pantalones mientras dure nuestra estancia. No quiero incompetencias del servicio por culpa de tus necesidades.

No creo que sea una conversación digna de mantenerse delante de una dama. Aunque este a tu servicio. – Li frunció de nuevo el entrecejo y miró a la muchacha que sonreía suavemente. Eriol se despidió con una reverencia galante y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Lamento el mal entendido señor Li. Ha sido culpa mía por no haber hablado antes con el señor Hiraguisawa de las circunstancias actúales.

Esta bien. ¿Le gusta la habitación?

Es impecable.

Bien. Saldremos en veinte minutos. La limusina esta aparcada en los garajes del hotel.

Yo me encargo señor Li.

Le dejo los documentos del contrato y una orden de discreción y confidencialidad.

Los leeré en un momento.

Bien.

Shaoran Li salió sin despedirse de la estancia. Un solo fallo y la despediría. No era de su confianza a pesar de venir recomendada por su madre. ¿Una mujer hermosa haciendo de conductora? Parecía demasiado…irreal. De seguro encontraría un fallo en el transcurso del día, tal vez en menos de una hora, y ese sería el momento de decir adiós a la señorita Matsura y a sus bien torneadas piernas.

·············································································································································

**Recepción del Hotel Ginza Tokyo; **

Buenos días señor Li, soy Edgar Nakago, el gerente del hotel. Me place informarle que la señorita Matsura le espera en la puerta de entrada.

Gracias.

Si necesita alguna cosa no dude en llamarme e intentaré complacerle velozmente.

Si, si…gracias señor…

Nakago señor…soy… el gerente del hotel.- Aún no había acabado la frase que el señor Li ya estaba cruzando las puertas giratorias de la entrada. Estaba acostumbrado al peloteo pero realmente le cansaba. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver a la muchacha que desde hoy era su chofer. Llevaba un hermoso traje chaqueta en color negro de manga larga y corte fino. Los pantalones eran largos hasta pasados los tobillos y apenas dejaban ver los hermosos zapatos de tacón aguja que llevaba la mujer. Bajo esa elegancia había una hermosa camiseta en color verde botella, su color favorito, y una cinta de cuero negro con un colgante de un hermoso tribal de un dragón chino en su largo cuello. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un rodete muy pulido y sus ojos estaban tapados tras unas finas gafas de sol.

Muy buenos días señor Li.- la muchacha abrió la puerta con suavidad y dejó escapar una sonrisa amable. Shaoran se acercó sin hacer ningún comentario y entró en el asiento trasero. Rápidamente la joven se situó en el asiento del conductor y bajó la ventanilla que comunicaba con la parte de atrás. - ¿A dónde desea ir esta mañana?

Al templo Tsukimiko. – Sakura guardó su sorpresa interiormente y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Encendió el motor que ronroneó elegantemente y abandonó la entrada del hotel.

Shaoran intentaba no mostrarse sorprendido pero le fue imposible guardar su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba dispuesto a sus gustos. El diario de hoy a un lado, un zumo de naranja natural fresco en el minibar y unas galletas chinas que adoraba desde niño. Sin duda alguna su madre había informado de todo detalle a la muchacha. ¿Cuándo lo había preparado todo? La música lenta y melodiosa de Bach no tardó en oírse, ni muy alta ni muy baja, justo a su gusto. Eso estaba empezando a asustarle. ¿Acaso era tan perfecta como parecía?. Intentó olvidar el asunto y concentró su atención en el periódico. Pasados unos minutos que le fueron bastante agradables notó como el coche se estacionaba. Los tacones de la muchacha se oyeron bajo el melodioso toque de Bach y el click de la puerta le confirmó que habían llegado a destino.

Templo Tsukimiko señor.

Bien. Espere aquí.

Por supuesto señor.-

Sakura no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una mujer paciente, sin embargo nadie lo diría tras esa mascara de impasible tranquilidad. Había sido astuta de coger sus apuntes y uno de los inmensos libros de la carrera pues si una cosa tenía un chofer era tiempo de espera. Shaoran Li llevaba dos horas en el templo y eso no podía ser bueno. Arimi era de su total confianza pero no Li. Levantó la vista de su "interesante" lectura cuando dos presencias, desconocidas para ella, se hicieron notar en el lugar. Con un susurro de sus labios hizo aparecer un escudo sobre ella y el coche haciéndose completamente invisible a ojos de cualquiera, incluso de los de un mago. Encerró aún más su aura, si eso era posible y puso todos sus sentidos en dos caballeros que miraban el templo. Tras lo que pareció una leve conversación, las dos figuras entraron en la estancia. Eso no le gustaba. Guardó los apuntes en el camuflado coche y abandonó la seguridad de su escudo.

·············································································································································

Recapitulemos, usted me dijo que no conocía a la señorita Kinomoto la primera vez que la visité. Ahora me cuenta que sí que la conoció pero que apenas estuvo dos días en este templo, según usted, por trabajo. Y seguidamente afirma no saber nada de ella excepto que era una chica muy dulce. ¿Acaso cree que voy a tragarme eso? Nuestros informes prueban la estancia de Kinomoto en este templo durante al menos cinco meses tras abandonar Tomoeda. ¿Sabe usted que mentir al concilio es un delito?

¿Qué informes?

No es una información que a usted le interese.

Hombre, si afectan a mi templo yo creo que si me interesan. Cómo ya le he dicho la dulce Sakura estuvo aquí dos días. – las cejas de Shaoran Li se juntaron indignadas.

El registro de anomalías de auras demuestra altibajos poderosos en este templo durante un período de cinco meses. Un aura que coincide con la de la señorita Kinomoto en un 86.

A ver si lo adivino, tras esos cinco meses se sentía un poder mucho más superior, pero de un aura completamente desconocida. Ese poder duró al menos un mes y luego, se esfumó tal cual había llegado sin dejar ni tan siquiera un eco. ¿Voy herrada?

Me temo que no.

El concilio apareció a los siete meses de la llegada de Sakura, diciendo que había grandes poderes en este templo y que dichos poderes no estaban registrados en el concilio. Nos pidieron información sobre el aura y a donde había ido el poseedor de dicho poder.

¿Y que mentira le contó usted al concilio para que el caso quedara sellado?

Yo no cuento mentiras señor Li, les dije la verdad.

Ilústreme

Mi nieta es poseedora de un poder muy peligroso señor Li. El de la premonición. Al conocer a la señorita Sakura que poseía un don similar, quizá aún más poderoso, mi nieta empezó a interesarse por su desarrollo. Y expandió sus conocimientos a pesar de que la señorita Kinomoto le dijo que no lo hiciera. Su aura es rosa, muy similar a la de la señorita Sakura, y al ir en aumento, como usted habrá visto en los informes, fue cambiando para luego convertirse en un aura diferente… más…

Oscura.

Sí… Un día ese poder empezó a controlar a mi nieta y su carácter se vio afectado por las miles de premoniciones horribles que caían sobre su mente. Se volvió temperamentalmente inestable y sellamos su poder de premonición al mes de ese cambio.

¿Quién lo selló?

Yo.

Usted no tenía esa autoridad.

Y el concilio ya me penalizó por ello como usted habrá podido notar.

Sí… una condena efímera que no corresponde a los cargos que usted me comenta. En los archivos sólo pone que usted utilizó su magia en público durante un festival de otoño para hacer dinero.

Bueno… es lo que pasa cuando tienes amigos en el concilio.

¿Quién?

Su muy señora madre, Li Ieran.

¿Conoce usted a mi madre?

Por supuesto. – los ojos de Li Shaoran se dirigieron a la puerta, al igual que los de la anciana. – Tenemos visita. – el joven líder del concilio se levantó con cautela y le indicó a la anciana que se quedara dentro. No eran presencias oscuras, pero jamás se fiaba de un mago al que no identificaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron en el umbral donde dos figuras lo miraban con una sonrisa. La primera era la de un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y mirada afable. La segunda la de un alto y fornido joven de mirada austera, casi tanto como la de Li.

Señor Li, no sabía que el líder del concilio recibiera a los clientes de este templo cual vulgar portero.- Li frunció el ceño aún más y se irguió sobre si mismo.

Me temo que debe usted padecer alguna enfermedad terminal para no temer el castigo que se aplica a las personas que ofenden al clan Li. – Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro del muchacho más joven.- ¿Le causa risa a su novato mis palabras?

No soy un novato.

Anda, habla y todo. ¿Le esta instruyendo para que le suceda tras su muy cercana muerte?

Jamás escogería a semejante idiota para sucederme.- Los ojos del muchacho más joven acribillaron al hombre que le acompañaba con profundo odio.

Vaya… un dueto que se aviene. ¿Les recomiendo a la fox?

Ya tenemos un contrato que cumplir me temo. ¿Puede usted ayudarnos en nuestra tarea o esta demasiado ocupado con las visitas del templo?

Me temo que el clan Li no ayuda a gente de su calaña.

Aún no me conoce y ya me juzga… no es digno de alguien de su nivel negar ayuda a alguien que se la pide sin tan siquiera preguntar de que se trata.

No permito las ofensas y mucho menos los desprecios dirigidos a alguien del concilio, concretamente me cabrea si van dirigidos hacia mí. Creo que puedo negarme si me apetece, al fin y al cabo tiene sus ventajas ser el líder del clan.

Esta bien, reconozco que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero me temo que le interesa escuchar mis palabras.

Me interese o no, no pienso hacerlo sin saber su nombre. Así que si quiere contarme algo será mejor que se identifique y acepte la idea de que será castigado por las leyes del concilio en breve por su falta de respeto.

Vaya… ¿el concilio me va a pegar en el culete? Esta bien… lo aceptaré gustoso. Mi nombre es Nakago Kyosato y el inútil que me acompaña es Ryo Nanda.- otra mirada austera por parte del humillado muchacho.- Venimos de parte de un poderoso clan para dejarle un mensaje.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?- El joven sacó un sobre de un maletín y se lo dio a su superior con malas pulgas.

Me temo que tendrá que leerlo cuando nos hayamos ido. Aquí se lo dejo señor Li, puede hacerle los controles que quiera antes de abrirlo, no posee ningún hechizo o maldición que vaya a causarle daño. – El joven Li se quedó quieto mirando el sobre con cautela.

No pienso cogerlo. Si lo que hacen ustedes es de vulgares carteros me temo que deberán enviarlo directamente al concilio y esperar que pase todos los controles.

¿Y que le llegue tarde toda esta información? Me temo que no podemos permitirnos ese lujo, y usted tampoco.

Si me disculpan les acompañaré a la salida. Creo que ya han pasado cinco minutos de más aquí. – Todos se giraron al oír la voz de la señorita Matsura.

Hermosa distracción tiene usted en el servicio señor Li. – la muchacha en cuestión le miró reprobadoramente, pero manteniendo la calma y su temple.- ¿le gustaría quedar alguna noche señorita…? me temo que no sé su nombre.

Ni lo sabrá. Insisto en que me acompañen ahora mismo a la salida.

Esta bien, esta bien. Tanta belleza debería ser poseedora de mejor educación. – el muchacho miraba lujurioso a la chica, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Li, pero en los ojos del hombre mayor sólo se veía desprecio a pesar de sus piropos. Dejó el sobre en una de las repisas y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la salida.- Yo lo abriría si fuera usted.

Los dos hombres fueron acompañados por Serena hasta la puerta entre miradas lujuriosas y salieron a paso tranquilo sin más preámbulos. Li, cogió el sobre tras analizarlo pausadamente. Desde luego sus visitas a Tokyo siempre traían contratiempos. Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se sentó de nuevo.

Algo me dice que debería haberlos retenido.

La ley no funciona así. Debo presentar cargos para mantenerlos bajo custodia.

Le han insultado.

Si…pero me temo que esos cargos no son… suficientes.

¿No abrirá la carta?

Me temo, señora Kurasawa, que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia.

¿Cómo los informes sobre mi templo? – Li levantó una ceja.

Que no detenga a esos hombres por faltarme al respeto no le permite que use ese tono sarcástico conmigo.

Lo lamento señor Li.- una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios de la anciana.

Volveremos a hablar señora Kurasawa.

No me cabe la menor duda señor Li.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida. El coche aguardaba en la entrada con la muchacha apoyada en una de las puertas. Al verlo llegar se apresuró en abrirle la puerta al señor Li.

Creo que la contraté como conductora señorita Matsura, no como guardaespaldas.

Lo lamento señor Li, al verlos entrar me causaron mala impresión y creí que hacia lo correcto al ver su falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Esta bien, no importa. Ha hecho lo que debía. Me gusta que mis empleados antepongan mi seguridad por delante de todo.

Si señor.

Pero la próxima vez espere a que yo decida si pueden marcharse o no.

Lo lamento señor.

Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, al fin y al cabo estaba por pedirles que se fueran cuando usted apareció. Si no fuera porqué su abuela me ha comentado sobre el sello que pusieron en sus poderes de premonición diría que me ya sabía lo que haría.

¿Mi abuela le ha hablado de mí?

Así es y me temo que deberá contestarme algunas preguntas.

¿sobre que asunto, señor?

Sakura Kinomoto.

Continuará…

Comentarios de Autora: Hola!!! Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia! Algo más seria… y más adulta. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para que pueda valorar el camino a seguir. Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; suite 349 – 22:36 del 05 de Mayo de 2004**

****

-Ya estoy aquí.

-A buenas horas.

-Vamos Shaoran…no te molestes… te traigo buenas noticias entre los miles de libros que me acompañan.

-Eso espero porqué no estoy precisamente de buen humor.- la entrada de una muchacha de cabellera castaña en el lugar cortó la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Me mandó llamar señor Li?

-Así es señorita Matsura. Tome asiento por favor.- Sakura se sentó elegantemente en el sillón que señalaba Li. Justo enfrente del joven jefe del concilio.- Eriol, creo que es conveniente que te quedes con nosotros. Más tarde hablaremos de tus novedades y de las mías.

-Siempre es un placer estar en compañía de una dama hermosa.- las pobladas cejas de Li se curvaron frustradas.

-Entonces toma asiento a mí lado y no al suyo, por si los placeres pueden más que el trabajo.

-Eres demasiado alarmista.

-En mi vocabulario se llama ser cauto, Eriol. Siéntate de una vez.- una suave sonrisa por parte de la muchacha relajó el ambiente, pero no por mucho tiempo pues si de algo tenía fama Li era de ser un feroz interrogador, y no pensaba darle tregua a esa mujer por ser hermosa.- No creo que este en situación de reírse. Su trabajo pende de esta conversación señorita Matsura.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Me temo que no le entiendo.

-No se haga la ingenua. Ya le he dicho antes sobre el tema que trataríamos.

-Sakura Kinomoto.- Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuestas de ella pero ocultó su desconcierto tras una máscara de impasibilidad.

-¿Qué puede saber ella Shaoran?

-Mucho Eriol. Es la nieta de la señora Kurasawa. – vale, tapadera de la chica encontrada.

-Entonces eres tú… ¿sabes? Fuimos al restaurante por recomendación de tu abuela, nos dijo que una nieta suya trabajaba allí.

-Deja el palabrerío Hiraguisawa y sé profesional. Hablamos de un triple asesinato.

-¿Un triple asesinato? Dios mío…no estará Sakura…no estará…

-No es una de las víctimas, señorita Matsura.

-Menos mal…

-¿Conocía a Sakura? – Eriol sonreía pero estaba completamente atento a la conversación.

-Por supuesto. Ella me enseñó su don y durante meses estuve practicando para alcanzarun nivel parecido al suyo. Pero fue imposible. Para mí resultaba muy difícil de controlar.

-¿Qué don?

-La premonición. Sakura era experta en la videncia. Algo raro cabe decir, ya que su poder era mayoritariamente blanco y la premonición es común en almas que manejan magia negra.

-Veo que tiene una base amplia de los poderes mágicos a pesar de no poseer poderes muy fuertes.

-Como habrán notado, mi abuela Arimi sí tiene un poder desarrollado, yo…lo tenía… pero como ya le habrá contado ella ese poder fue sellado.

-Ilegalmente.

-El concilio ya la penalizó por eso.

-En cierta forma…pude comprobar que alguien del concilio procuró que la pena no fuera precisamente muy dura…no pude concretar con su abuela de que conocía a mi señora Madre.- Eriol estaba cada vez más contento. La conversación se ponía interesante por momentos. Pero fuera cual fuera la mentira que contaba Sakura parecía estar bien elaborada.

-Cierto…la dama Ieran ayudó mucho a mi abuela en ese tema. El sello de mis poderes podría haber sido penalizado gravemente por el concilio, pues a pesar de ser dolorosos para mí, eran muy útiles. Pero dama Ieran, qué fue la encargada de supervisar el asunto, ayudó a mí abuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Cómo ella le comentó yo fui su chofer en su estancia aquí. En ese período yo sufría visiones horribles. Dama Ieran se dio cuenta pero jamás comentó nada. Supongo que al oír del caso sintió que de alguna forma quería ayudarme, como si comprendiera mi dolor. Y lo hizo. Aún así tuvieron que penalizar a mi abuela levemente. Por eso se utilizó esa condena.

-No es típico de mi madre hacer algo así.

-Bueno… si desconocía este asunto, puede que desconozca más. ¿No es así, señor Li?- una ceja del jefe del concilio se levantó en respuesta al comentario. – Discúlpeme, no pretendía ser impertinente.

-¿Cuantos días estuvo Sakura con usted?

-Dos señor, tubo que partir muy rápido.

-¿Dos?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Le enseño las bases de la videncia en dos días?

-Por supuesto que no. Mi abuela se ocupó del resto. Sakura sólo despertó un poder que restaba dormido en mi interior. Ella creyó que mi mente estaba preparada para controlar las visiones, por desgracia, se equivocó.

-Sakura no es una persona que adore la magia precisamente. Más bien la desprecia. Si por ella fuera no la tendría.

-Bueno… yo no lo creo así.

-Ilústreme. – Serena cruzó las piernas mientras se preparaba para contestar lo menos acaloradamente posible. Se sentía ofendida, más tras todo lo que estaba haciendo y hacía por la magia. Su carrera, su familia… todo pasado a un segundo plano por su misión. ¿Quién era él para juzgarla? Pero al fin y al cabo esa era la imagen que siempre había demostrado a los demás, la imagen que ella vendía para que nadie pudiera atar cabos. Pero, distaba mucho de la realidad, y eso, le molestaba.

-Sakura es una mujer que utiliza la magia sólo en caso de necesidad. Si todos los magos del mundo hicieran lo mismo usted no tendría trabajo, al menos no como jefe del concilio pues no sería necesario nadie que nos controlase. – Shaoran bajó la mirada hasta sus carpetas e informes con una mirada entre aburrida y cansada.

-He estado observando su archivo. Hay muy poca información y sólo se remonta tres años atrás.

-No empleaba mucho mi poder, supongo que pasé desapercibida. Sólo al encontrar a Sakura tuve el valor para utilizarlo.

-Entiendo… aún así hay bastantes huecos y poca información. Supongo que para tapar los hechos turbios con su abuela.

-Es posible.

-Veo que Dama Ieran ha movido muchos hilos por ustedes.

-Es una mujer demasiado piadosa.

-Si… seguro.- el tono de Shaoran era, por encima de todo, sarcástico. Ieran era una dama noble pero en el concilio era bien conocida por su rectitud y su fiel cumplimiento de la ley. Era más bien dura con las condenas y jamás hacia excepciones. Jamás…excepto en este caso. Y eso lo turbaba. Más adelante descubriría porqué. Tenía que hablar con su madre, de eso no cabía duda. – Señorita Matsura, hay algo turbio en su historia y no me cabe duda que lo descubriré. Mientras tanto vigilaré de cerca sus pasos.

-Si señor.

-Ahora dígame. ¿Le mencionó algo la señorita Kinomoto antes de partir¿Dónde iba¿Qué quería hacer¿Algo?

-Me temo que no. Intenté localizarla cuando mi poder se descontroló pero me fue imposible. Su aura esta oculta. Hay que ser muy poderoso para lograr algo así.

-No, hay que ser alguien inconsciente. Sólo fíjese, le despierta un don dormido y se despreocupa de las consecuencias.

-Veo que no la aprecia mucho.

-Eso, no es asunto suyo.

-Discúlpale Serena, en realidad la quiso mucho y estoy seguro de que aún la quiere. Sólo esta resentido.- la mirada fría y penetrante de Li no intimidó a Eriol que lejos de dejar el asunto se acerco más a la muchacha y continúo su interesante relato.- ¿Sabes? Los dos se conocían desde los once años.

-¿En serio?

-Hiraguisawa, o cierras tu boca o te la coso.

-Siempre esta de mal humor.

-Señorita Matsura, es muy importante que la encontremos, así que agradecería cualquier información. Si el concilio descubre tan solo un detallito ocultado expresamente por usted será condenada.

-Mis palabras son las mismas señor Li. Sakura se esfumó y nadie ha sabido nada desde entonces. Creame, nadie más que yo desearía tanto haberla encontrado.

-¿Cómo eran sus poderes?

-¿Los míos?

-Sí.

-Veía imágenes. Normalmente desordenadas y en blanco y negro. En ocasiones distinguía algún color, normalmente el rojo.

-¿Qué clase de imágenes?

-Mayoritariamente asesinatos, o muertes violentas. Veía accidentes. Pero también predecía cosas comunes como el tiempo, un lápiz que caía del escritorio o el resultado de la formula que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra.

-Eso es útil.

-Cállate Hiraguisawa. ¿Por qué quiso eliminarlo?

-Las visiones iban en aumento. Cada vez eran peores. Por las noches no dormía pues al cerrar los ojos venían miles de cadáveres a mi mente. Muertes y accidentes que querían contar su historia.

-En derecho a la justicia es un poder muy útil. Incluso podría evitar accidentes.

-Usted sabe igual que yo que la muerte no puede ser burlada. Salvé a un par de personas y al cabo de dos días me enteré que ambas habían muerto por causas inexplicables. La muerte no concede treguas o aplazamientos señor Li, si ha decidido llevarte con ella.

-Si… eso es seguro. ¿Pero podía descubrir al culpable?

-Siempre.

-Yo no lo hubiera sellado.

-Usted no veía noche tras noche como miles de personas morían una y otra vez sin que usted pudiera hacer nada.

-Ojos que no ven…

-Así es, señor Li.

-Eso es muy egoísta. ¿Se quiere hacer medico para compensarlo?

-No, me hago medico porqué quiero ayudar a salvar vidas.

-Pero si están destinados a morir usted no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No, pero al menos otro cirujano no será el causante. Los accidentes en quirófano son comunes, en mi mesa no ocurrirán. No todas las muertes están destinadas y usted lo sabe. La muerte esta demasiado ocupada para poder controlar cada pequeño detalle. A veces el ser humano ocupa el lugar de la muerte y precisamente esos son los que yo no podía predecir. Así que jamás pude salvar a nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¿Cree en el destino?

-Me gustaría decir que no, que mi vida sólo la domino yo. Pero la experiencia me ha demostrado lo contrario.

-Es cierto, yo también creo que hay un destino. Sin embargo yo no podía predecir todos los accidentes. Sakura me contó que una vidente sólo puede leer el destino. Pero siempre existe el azar. Ningún elemento, por poderoso que sea, puede tener el control absoluto. Decía que incluso el destino tenía su contra parte.

-El Ying y el Yang.

-Los videntes vemos con claridad las muertes que sucederán a nuestro alrededor, y esporádicamente, muertes lejanas siempre y cuando sean importantes para el destino. Mi padre murió de un accidente de tráfico y yo no pude predecirlo. Supongo que su muerte fue cuestión de azar, al menos, visto desde la teoría de Sakura.

-En realidad esa teoría la creó Mundunguns. Era un vidente del siglo XI. El azar y el destino van cogidos de la mano, eso decía. Jamás creí en ella.

-¿Y en que cree usted?

-En que nada ocurre por casualidad.

-Ya…sólo ocurre lo inevitable.

-Exacto…

-A mí me ayuda pensar que no todo esta predestinado. Hay profecías que no se han cumplido, señor Li. Sí se conocen los hilos se pueden mover.

-Pero usted misma ha dicho que la muerte volvía a por sus víctimas. ¿Por qué el destino iba a ser diferente?

-Porqué existe la predicción y quizá el destino quisiera que alguien la descifrara para cambiarla. Por eso existen las videntes. Para dominar el destino y convertirlo en azar. Por eso es tan peligroso cambiar el destino, porqué es imposible predecir que ocurrirá después. Es un concepto muy amplio y desde luego paradójico. Además, siempre queda la duda de si estaba predestinado el hecho de que una vidente viera el destino y lo cambiara.

-Demasiado abstracto...

-Cierto…

-Y si usted sabía tantas cosas y dominaba tanto del tema. ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que saber no es lo mismo que entender. No lo soportaba. Mi vida se volvió gris. Y no era la persona destinada a cambiar ninguna premonición. Eso, era obvio.

-¿Y como lo sabe?

-Lo presentía.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido…

-Eso…es lo mágico de la videncia, señor Li. La incógnita de si deberías o no haberlo visto y las consecuencias de lo que eso traerá.

-Entonces eliminó el problema y prefirió vivir en la ignorancia.

-En cierto modo.

-¿Y cual es su poder ahora?

-El básico. Puedo controlar los elementos un poco pero nunca crearlos de la nada. Puedo hacer que llueva un rato si lo deseo mucho o mover cosas no muy pesadas en distancias cortas. También domino las artes marciales, pero eso no esta dentro de la magia.

-Pero ayuda.

-Sí, eso sí.

-Bien, con eso concluimos. Por su bien espero que no haya omitido información porqué juro que de ser así se arrepentirá.

-Sí, señor Li.- la muchacha se levantó del lugar y salió con pasos firmes y tranquilos.

-Es una muchacha extraña…pero posee una fuerza de voluntad enorme.- la mirada de Li se clavó en su amigo de la infancia que había mencionado esas palabras con una mirada misteriosa.

-Eso es lo que no encaja…

-¿A que te refieres Shaoran?

-Tiene demasiada fuerza interior. Es una chica segura de si misma y fuerte de espíritu. Una persona así jamás dejaría la magia por miedo. Se enfrentaría a sus temores.

-Lo mismo decías de Sakura.

-Sí… lo sé. Y sigo diciendo que algo no encaja en ambas. Pero dejando el tema de lado…¿Qué información tienes para mí Eriol?

-La runa.

-¿Has encontrado un conjuro con ella?

-No, mejor. He descubierto algo inaudito. La runa no es una marca del asesino sino del grupo al que pertenecen las víctimas.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una seña hecha con sangre. Sólo es visible cuando el portador usa su poder de forma excesiva o muere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En el diario de una hechicera del siglo XVrelataba lo siguiente. "Al morir mi marido creí que los misterios, las intrigas y las dudas habían desaparecido, pero me temo que no podía distar más de la realidad. Un extraño dibujo ha salido en su mano derecha. Tras buscar y buscar descubrí que era una runa Fehu. No se muy bien sus cualidades pero si sé que es una runa emisora. No se que hacía en la mano de mi esposo pero jamás la había visto. Entré en su cuarto para revisar papeles y tal vez así encontrar su significado. Pero solo hallé un dibujo en forma de estrella de David y la runa en medio. Debajo del papel rezaba. Con la runa fehu me convierto en miembro del triangulo".

-¿El triangulo? El nombre de Sakura estaba dentro de un triangulo…

-Y la estrella de David son dos triángulos.

-Correcto

-¿Quién era esa hechicera?

-No se trata de quién era, sino de quien era su esposo. Ella no tenía grandes poderes.

-¿Quién era su esposo?

-Sakake Kinoto.

-¿Kinoto? Me suena mucho…

-He estudiado toda su descendencia a lo largo del día y me he topado con una información muy interesante.

-¿Cual?

-Es imposible remontarse en el pasado pero es fácil hacerlo en el futuro. El apellido original lo desconozco pero se ha ido derivando con los siglos. Actualmente sus descendientes se apellidan Kinomoto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oyes, al parecer el padre de Sakura escondía también muchos misterios.

-El concilio no lo tenía fichado, no hay documentación sobre anteriores Kinomoto con poder mágico, mucho menos comparable al de Sakura.

-Ciertamente.

-Pero el padre de Sakura murió ¿no?

-Sí… hace unos años.

-Entonces nos quedamos igual.

-Sakura oculta su magia, supongo que es una especialidad de familia.

-Pero si Kinomoto sabía de la magia…

-Sí… de seguro sabía que Sakura era cazadora de cartas.

-¿Entonces ella forma parte de alguna secta o de algún grupo que tiene que ver con esa runa?

-Es posible que Sakura lleve ese símbolo, si es algo hereditario. Puede que no tenga nada y que sólo sea coincidencia o que simplemente Muting creyera que ella también era miembro por la herencia de Kinoto.

-Demasiadas casualidades. Sakura es heredera de ese grupo…aunque puede que ni ella lo sepa. O que se niegue a formar parte de ellos. Al fin y al cabo ella no quiere saber nada de la magia. ¿no?

-Sólo podemos especular por desgracia. La respuesta esta lejos, pero al menos hemos avanzado.

-¿No ponía nada más en el diario?

-No sobre el tema. Más adelante mencionaba que seguía investigando pero con el tiempo deja de hablar del ello. Supongo que no halló nada.

-Así que hay más aguas turbias en el asunto. Ahora tenemos un grupo que lleva una marca que sólo es visible en su muerte o con el uso excesivo de su poder, no hay información sobre el hechizo que los mató ni motivos por los cuales los quieren muertos. Tenemos un dibujo de una estrella de David…¿qué día murió Kinoto?

-Un tres de Mayo en la ciudad de Tokyo, causas naturales. Nada que ver.

-Ya… entonces esta claro que no es una marca del asesino... Tendremos que investigar a la familia Kinoto y Kinomoto. ¿Sabes dónde esta el hermano de Sakura?

-¿Touya?

-Sí…

-Aún no.

-¿También se oculta?

-No. Pero esta de vacaciones y ha sido muy astuto al no informar a nadie de adonde iba.

-Eso no es un problema. Que detecten su aura. No tiene una magia muy poderosa pero es fácil de localizar.

-No será necesario. Vuelve mañana.

-Bien. ¿Dónde trabaja?

-En un hospital de Tokyo.

-Que casualidad…

-El sarcasmo es parte de tu personalidad¿verdad Shaoran?

-Mejor no hablamos de la tuya. – una sonrisa divertida nació en el rostro del moreno.

-¿Y tú que has averiguado a parte de todo lo que he oído yo mismo?

-Nada más…

-Vaya…

-Pero ha aparecido un tercer grupo…o puede que sea parte del segundo… no lo sé

-¿Qué grupo?

-Alguien que quiere jugar conmigo.

-Me caen bien.

-Cállate. Han interrumpido mi entrevista con la señora Kurasawa y me han dejado una nota tras una conversación muy poco amable.

-¿Una nota?

-No tenía ningún resto mágico. Sólo un mensaje.

-¿Y cual era?

-Ha comenzado. Mira ante ti y disfruta mientras puedas.

-Nada demasiado concreto… es muy ambiguo…

-Lo que esta claro es que algo ha empezado. No sé si se refieren a una profecía o si es otra cosa… mira ante ti… es como si ya lo estuviera viviendo… y disfruta mientras puedas…eso podría significar que empezará de forma agradable o que disfrute mientras pueda de mi vida porqué terminarán con ella.

-Voto por lo segundo. Siempre estas bajo amenaza.

-Pero sigo aquí.

-Por supuesto.

-En fin…no tiene ningún símbolo dibujado ni restos de magia antigua así que no me voy a preocupar ni lo relacionaré de momento con los asesinatos.

-Me parece sensato.

-Bien…déjame estudiar ese diario.

·············································································································································

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; suite 350: 23:15 del 05 de Mayo de 2004**

-Veo que te has asegurado una cuartada convincente. – Eriol cerró la puerta tras de si contemplando el cuerpo de Sakura descansando en el sofá. Ella apenas levantó la mirada de su lectura para verle que ya sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Buenas noches, Eriol. Creí que tenías una orden de alejamiento.- su voz, a pesar de ser dulce, siempre escondía un eje de misterio y burla demasiado parecido al de él. Es casi como si con el tiempo aquella niña dulce de antaño hubiera ido transformándose en una joven astuta y seductora.

-Es cierto, pero Shaoran esta demasiado concentrado en sus cosas como para investigarme. – Eriol se acercó cauteloso pero con paso firme hasta estar justo a su lado. Los ojos de Sakura devoraban veloces las letras de una novela que el muchacho no alcanzó a reconocer.

-No me cabe la menor duda. No confía en mí. Quizá por eso me mantiene cerca.

-Seguro. Pero me temo que para que siga callado tendrás que darme algo a cambio. – Al fin consiguió un poco de atención. Sakura levantó la vista y cerró el libro no sin antes doblar la pagina en la que había terminado su lectura.

-¿Algo como qué?- Su pose coqueta hizo sonreír al muchacho. Los años le habían sentado tan bien que casi no quedaba rastro del rostro infantil que tanto cariño le inspiraba. Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta del camisón casi transparente que llevaba, capaz de alterar hasta al hombre más frío de la tierra.

-Pues se me ocurren miles de cosas linda… pero quizá votaré por respuestas.- los ojos de ella rodaron en señal de hastío. Pero su voz siguió tan dulce como de costumbre.

-No puedo dártelas.- lentamente se incorporó hasta estar a su altura regalándole una sonrisa incitante. En un visto y no visto ya tenía los dedos jugueteando con su cabello y su rostro tan cerca que pudo sentir el aroma a flores del que debía ser su nuevo champú.- ¿Se te ocurre otra forma?

-¿Intentas seducirme para tenerme callado?- No es que la situación le molestara. Si una cosa era segura, era la notable atracción que sentía el joven hacía ella desde hacía años, aunque jamás se lo confesó.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Sí.- una sonrisa suave escapó de sus labios tras la aceptación de Eriol, pero no era pretenciosa ni maliciosa.. – Pero también me gustarían las respuestas.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo dártelas. – era una negativa, pero no por ello su voz sonó menos atractiva. El joven intentó controlar sus ansias siguiendo con la conversación.

-Entonces dime sólo si me mentiste hace unos años.- Sin embargo no pudo evitar que le saliera una contestación algo débil.

-¿A que te refieres?- Los labios de Sakura estaban jugando con la piel de su cuello. Eriol no tenía ni idea de cómo ni cuando habían llegado ahí. Un recuerdo de antaño cruzó su cabeza. Un recuerdo que creía había dejado atrás.

-Te uniste a esa misión.- su boca paró el recorrido por un instante pero siguió al cabo de unos segundos con besos más profundos, como si la pausa hubiera sido para coger aliento.

-No sé de que me hablas Eriol…

-No me lo digas si no quieres. Yo me rehusé a formar parte de eso porqué no querían darme ninguna información… pero a ti debieron convencerte. ¿Qué misión tienes…Sakura?

-Ya te lo dije. Me rehusé también. La información que nos dieron era escasa y ya sabes que yo no quiero saber nada más que lo necesario de la magia.

-Claro… por eso estas aquí.- la separó intentando calmar sus ansias por tocar cada una de sus curvas. Agarró sus manos entre las propias y las mantuvo apretadas– por eso la cuartada como nieta de Arimi, por eso estas justo en la boca del lobo…porqué no te interesa la magia.- ella sonrió, esta vez con cinismo. Algo de esa sonrisa molestó a Eriol- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-No confío en nadie, Eriol. La niña inocente de Tomoeda murió hace tiempo. Creo que ya lo comprobamos en aquel hotel de Hong Kong hace un tiempo.

-Pues me tocará demostrarte lo beneficioso que es para ti que me informes de lo que ocurre.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? – otra mirada de autosuficiencia por su parte.

-Para empezar ayudándote con tu cuartada.

-¿Y cómo harás tal cosa? – Eriol aumentó la presión de las manos al notar un intento por parte de Sakura de volver a abarcar su cuello.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Touya.- Todo intento de seducción desapareció en ese momento.

-¿Para qué?- La voz de Sakura cambió en tan sólo un segundo. De dulce y lasciva a una de fría e impávida.

-Si no confías en mí no puedo decirte más.

-¿Entonces porqué me lo has dicho?

-Para que puedas explicarle tu cuartada y que mienta tan bien como lo haces tú.- otra sonrisa, esta vez algo amarga.- ¿Vas a decirme si te uniste al grupo?

-¿Por qué iba a unirme a ellos?

-Porqué fuese lo que fuese nos dijeron que afectaba a alguien importante y que el destino de dicha persona y del mundo estaba en sus manos. Te conozco y sé que no puedes estarte quieta si crees que tu fuerza servirá para ayudar a otros.

-Ya te he dicho que no confío en nadie. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ellos?

-Porqué seguramente te dijeron un nombre que te convenció.

-Creo que especulas demasiado.

-Sí…sí… es posible…pero siempre has amado a Li…y ahora estas tan cerca de él que asusta.

-Yo no amo a Li.- su sonrisa amarga se borró dejando en su lugar una cara de desprecio.

-¿Aún le guardas rencor porqué lo vuestro no salió bien?

-No merece eso de mí.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Cortarle el paso. No quiero que llegue hasta mí. Sakura ha desaparecido para él y así quiero que siga.

-¿Entonces sólo estas para protegerte a ti?

-Sí.

-Mi niña… eres demasiado transparente conmigo. Tan transparente como ese camisón de seda.- con cuidado recargó las manos de ella en su pecho haciendo crecer la lujuria en sus ojos.

-Si lo fuera, no habrías venido por respuestas, ya las tendrías.

-Tengo ideas… especulaciones…teorías…- los labios de él rozaron su oreja con deleita y lentamente dejó que su lengua disfrutara del sabor de la piel fina y tersa de su cuello. Ella dejó caer su cabeza para atrás sumisa a los deseos de Eriol. A él ese acto de entrega y predisposición lo excitó sobre manera.

-¿Y que idea tienes ahora conmigo?

-Cómo no me das respuestas me tomaré otro pago para estar callado… - Los dedos del chico se deslizaron expertos por las tiras del camisón de Sakura haciendo caer la prenda delicadamente al suelo. Ahora el cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto por un fino tanga de encaje.- aún estas más hermosa.

-¿A sí¿Acaso lo recuerdas?

-Con lujo de detalles… no todas las noches disfrutas de una compañía tan perfecta.

-¿Crees que soy perfecta?

-Pequeña… eres la mejor mujer que he tenido entre mis brazos.

-Mentiroso…- la tumbó en el suelo tapizado y se recargó encima suyo apretando con fuerza sus partes intimas para que notara la erección. – debes acostarte con una distinta cada semana…

-Con más motivo deberías sentirte alagada. Te tuve en el pasado…te tendré esta noche…

-Tú jamás me has tenido, no soy una posesión- El chico dejó escapar una sonrisa entre besos de pasión. Las palabras de Sakura sonaban ahogadas por el placer que empezaba a nacer en su vientre y eso le hacía sentir poderoso.

-Cariño… te hice mía en cuanto gritaste mi nombre… quizá sólo fueron unas noches… quizá solo fue lujuria…pero yo no lo olvidaré…y tengo la certeza de que tú tampoco…

-Cállate y hazme el amor Eriol…no queremos que Li nos coja. ¿verdad?

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

·············································································································································

**Hotel Seiyo Ginza Tokyo; suite 350: 8:15 del 06 de Mayo de 2004**

Sakura se levantó de la cama con algo de dolor de cabeza. La noche había sido demasiado intensa para ella. Con suma lentitud se cubrió con el camisón que había quedado olvidado en un rincón y observó la cama. Aún se podía apreciar, por la forma en la que estaban colocadas las sabanas, el hecho de que alguien había estado durmiendo a su lado. Con un suspiro y media sonrisa estuvo los siguientes minutos arreglando el cuarto para que fuera imposible adivinar que alguien más había estado allí. Una vez arreglado cada ínfimo detalle, era el momento oportuno para tomar una aspirina.

-Veo que no luces demasiado bien. – Sakura no se asustó por la presencia de Li, sabía que estaba en la sala d'estar desde el mismo momento en que la pisó. Estaba sentado en un sillón con una copa de zumo en la mano.

-Llamar a la puerta, señor Li, es un acto de educación fundamental. Incluso cuando la persona a la que visita es del servicio. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera estado desnuda?

-Supongo que disfrutar de la visión.

-Vaya… creí que estaba felizmente comprometido.

-Y lo estoy. Pero creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, aunque sigo asombrado por su información teniendo en cuenta que no le gusta el mundo mágico.

-Supongo que el tener una abuela poderosa ayuda.

-Supongo.

-En fin. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor Li?

-En realidad no. Sólo venía a comprobar que mi orden de alejamiento era cumplida.

-OH, ya veo. Buscaba al señor Hiraguisawa.

-Más bien esperaba tener un motivo para despedirla.

-¿Desea despedirme?

-En parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay algo en usted que no me agrada. En realidad, veo cierto parecido en usted a alguien que conozco.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo ha deducido?- Shaoran se cruzó de piernas elegantemente mientras fruncía el ceño en espera de su respuesta. No le gustaba esa chica, estaba seguro de que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser. La pregunta era que escondía. Y estaba decidido a tenerla muy cerca para vigilar cada mínimo movimiento de la chica.

-Por lo que pude oír anoche no simpatiza con ella, ni conmigo, por haber abandonado la magia. Además, Sakura me comentó algo sobre usted que ahora puedo corroborar.

-¿Le habló de mí?

-Así es, en un par de ocasiones. Ella quería que ocultara mi poder al concilio y por eso me dijo como era usted y que debía evitar.

-Típico de ella. Quebrantar las normas es su especialidad por lo visto. ¿Y que le comentó?

-Dos cosas. Que era indulgente y frío y que menospreciaba a todo aquel que no usara su magia con los fines que usted creía correctos.

-No los creo yo, están dictados en la ley del concilio.

-Pero usted opina que una persona con magia debe usarla, jamás dejarla en el olvido, que eso es imperdonable.

-Así es.

-A eso se refería ella. Y en segundo lugar dijo que era sumamente atractivo y que no me dejara engañar por eso si alguna vez aparecía para estudiarme. Supongo que predijo que algún día usted llegaría hasta mí, o yo hasta usted. Eso demuestra una vez más su poder.

-Me importa una mierda su poder. La encontraré y la haré desembuchar todo cuanto sepa.

-¿Y si la encuentra como conseguirá que hable?

-¿Por qué iba a decírselo a usted?

-Por nada. ¿Puedo vestirme? Me siento algo incomoda con esta ropa señor Li. Al fin y al cabo usted esta prometido y yo debo seguir siendo la dulce Serena que mi abuela dice que soy.

-Dudo que sea una mujer dulce y buena señorita Matsura.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien dulce e inocente no lleva un camisón casi transparente en negro.

-Eso no es una afirmación correcta bajo mi criterio señor Li.

-Por supuesto. La quiero lista en treinta minutos.

-Si, señor Li. – A Sakura le fue muy difícil no estallar en carcajadas cuando la figura de Shaoran desapareció tras el umbral. Había ido expresamente a comprobar que Eriol no estuviera con ella. Eso, le resultaba infantil. De todos modos debía tener cuidado, era más despierto de lo que parecía y el hecho que encontrara cualquier similitud en ella con Sakura no era bueno. En poco tiempo podía descubrir quien era y entonces debería huir y volver a la sombra. En un momento como aquel, en el que la profecía estaba por cumplirse, no podía permitirse perderlo de vista ni un momento.

Se sentó en el sofá tras tomar la aspirina y dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez. Había sido un movimiento arriesgado acostarse otra vez con Eriol. No lo sentía, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez. Ya había pasado a sus 18 años, justo unos meses después del rompimiento oficialde Eriol con Tomoyo. Habían coincidido en Hong Kong tres años atrás. Aunque coincidir no era la palabra exacta y Sakura lo sabía.

Hará unos tres años atrás, ambos fueron convocados para una reunión en Hong Kong. Ni uno, ni otro sabían nada de la asociación que había solicitado su presencia, aún así, dado el toque formal y la ceremonia con la cual pedían su urgente presencia, ambos accedieron al menos a oír cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decir. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable encontrarse en el mismo hotel. Todos los gastos corrían a cargo de la misteriosa asociación. Hablaron durante horas sobre el pasado, sobre el presente y sobre sus planes de futuro. Fue para ambos un hermoso reencuentro. Cómo estaban solos en una ciudad desconocida, aprovecharon bien su estancia saliendo a todos lados juntos en busca de aventura. Pups, tiendas, bares, restaurantes exóticos, monumentos, todo aquello que cualquier turista haría (con alguna excepción mágica claro). Siempre se habían llevado muy bien y comprobaron que eso no había cambiado. Tras tres días en el país, al fin llegó la hora de la ansiada reunión. Tras horas y horas de parloteo inútil para Eriol, este se desentendió del asunto alegando que el entraría en el concilio ese año y que carecería de tiempo para cualquier otra asociación, más si esta se negaba a dar detalles hasta que aceptaran ser miembros. Sakura hizo lo propio diciendo que ella no quería responsabilidades mágicas y quería tener una vida normal, dentro de lo posible. Y la cosa quedo ahí, al menos, para Eriol. Esa noche compraron boletos de avión para salir al día siguiente, cada uno al destino correspondiente. Eriol a Londres y Sakura a Tomoeda. Las cosas ocurrieron con fluidez y sin que nadie pudiera predecirlas. Era su última noche en tierras chinas, estaban ebrios, ella lucía más hermosa de lo habitual con ese vestido negro muy ceñido, él vestía de forma menos formal, en fin, miles de cosas que se juntaron provocando una atracción que jamás antes había existido. Y esa noche, la pasaron juntos. Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos cogió ese vuelo. Se tomaron unas vacaciones y pasaron quince días maravillosos entre turismo, copas y sexo. El día antes de su partida, tuvieron una charla y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no sentían nada serio el uno por el otro y que había sido una aventura divertida, pero una aventura al fin y al cabo. Sakura decidió no decírselo a Tomoyo, que a pesar de haber superado lo de Eriol, seguía rehacía a hablar de él y el chico estuvo de acuerdo. Así ambos volvieron a sus rutinas sin perder el contacto por e-mail. Los mensajes que antes eran casi diarios se fueron convirtiendo en semanales, y con el tiempo ya solo se escribían una vez al mes. Siempre se mantuvo una relación cordial y amistosa, pero con los años y la partida de Sakura a Tokyo tan sólo un mes después del viaje a Hong Kong, todo se fue apagando.

Y ahora había vuelto a pasar. Su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar el momento y una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería acostarse con Shaoran? Era atractivo, salvaje y poderoso. Una combinación atrayente, sin duda. Además estaba lo que habían sentido de niños y aunque ella lo negara, había una niña enfadada dentro de ella que quería desquitarse y conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. A Shaoran Li. Pero al cabo de un minuto de pensar en tales barbaridades, Sakura Kinomoto agitó la cabeza borrando hasta el último pensamiento y otorgando ese delirio al cansancio que le provocaba haber pasado prácticamente la noche despierta.

Fue entonces que recordó que Shaoran Li la quería lista en media hora, la cual cosa significaba que ya sólo le quedaban veinte minutos para vestirse, recoger el diario, comprar zumo fresco y estar en la puerta del hotel con la limusina lista. Así que ni corta ni perezosa se levantó y dirigió una última mirada a la cama antes de introducirse en el baño.

·············································································································································

**Hospital Kozue (Tokyo): 10:01 del 06 de Mayo del 2004 **

-Ya le he dicho señor que me importa muy poco quien sea, el señor Kinomoto tiene mucho trabajo en estos momentos y no puede atenderle. Si lo desea deje su nombre y teléfono y yo le daré el recado.

-Me importa muy poco su incompetencia señorita, o me pone en contacto con el señor Kinomoto ahora mismo o llama a su supervisor. – la chica de la planta 9-A no podía estar más furiosa. Tenía la cara roja de la ira y los brazos cruzados en frustración. - ¿Y bien?- la chica tomó el teléfono irritada y llamó al jefe de planta.

-Señor, tengo aquí a un tal Shaoran Li pidiendo por el señor Kinomoto. Le he dicho que no puede atenderle pero insiste en que le llame ahora o que venga usted. Si, si señor. – la muchacha colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y miró a Shaoran Li con desprecio.-El señor Takeda, jefe de planta, me ha dicho que le informe que esto no es una casa de citas y que el señor Kinomoto tiene cosas más urgentes que hacer que recibir a amigos en el hospital. También me ha dicho que le recuerde que puede dejar el recado y él personalmente se lo dará.

-Esto es increíble… - Serena y Eriol permanecían unos pasos más atrás, ambos aguantándose la risa como podían. El poder de Shaoran Li se estaba yendo al garete y eso era sumamente divertido. Aún así la muchacha, que estaba allí por decisión expresa del jefe del concilio, se apiadó de él y se acercó a la escena antes de que Li montara una escena e hiciera que despidieran a la chica.

-Perdone eh… ¿Señorita Miyako? Ya se que los hospitales no funcionan como las empresas y que aquí no se puede venir sin tener una hemorragia cerebral y esperar que el doctor Kinomoto los atienda en persona pero… si no le molesta…es un asunto familiar y urgente. Si es tan amable, sólo de llamar a ver si se encuentra en su despacho y desea atendernos se lo agradeceré profundamente. En caso de que no esté, le dejaremos un teléfono al que llamar. ¿le parece bien?

-Ya le he dicho al señor, que el doctor Kinomoto esta ocupado.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero de verdad que es importante y si no está en medio de una operación seria genial que nos pudiera recibir. Sólo le robaremos unos minutos de su tiempo. Sólo le pido que lo intente, por favor.

-Pero es que…

-Si alguien a quien desea ver intensamente estuviera a unos metros de distancia y no pudiera verle porqué la chica de recepción siguiera a rajatabla las normas y le negara el paso ¿No se sentiría frustrada?

-Supongo. ¿Me esta diciendo que el señor Kinomoto ansía verles?

-Pues…no. Supongo que no. Pero podría ser el caso. Sólo le pido una llamada. Estoy segura de que el doctor Kinomoto saldrá en cuanto oiga el nombre de Shaoran Li.

-Esta bien, pero si no coge el teléfono no les podré ayudar en nada más.

-Muchas gracias Miyako.- la recepcionista cogió el teléfono muy molesta y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio a Li. El teléfono sonó un par de veces y por fin alguien contestó.

-Perdone que le moleste doctor Kinomoto, pero tengo en recepción a tres personas muy insistentes que desean hablar con usted. Si…si señor, ya les he dicho que no puede recibir visitas mientras esta en planta. Sí… si señor…les he dicho que dejen el recado. No…se han negado. De acuerdo, les tomaré nota. – la chica iba a despedirse cuando Serena agarró el auricular sin pedir permiso con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe mi desfachatez doctor Kinomoto pero el señor Shaoran Li necesita verle de forma urgente. – se hizo un silencio prolongado en la línea y por un momento la chica pensó que la persona al otro lado había colgado. Pero la voz de Kinomoto sonó de nuevo diciendo que esperaran un momento. – Ahora viene.- Serena sonrió triunfante a la muchacha que la miraba fulminante.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a coger el teléfono?

-Bueno, no quería ser descortés pero, en vistas de que no iba a decir quién estaba esperando al señor Kinomoto, decidí intervenir. Lo siento.- La chica iba a gritar mil insultos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la figura de Touya Kinomoto apareció en el pasillo. Vestía con la bata blanca, cosa que afirmaba el hecho de que no estaba en medio de una intervención.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

-Lo siento señor, les he dicho que no podían verle pero…

-No pasa nada Miyako, si el señor Li hubiera querido ya te habrían despedido. Has estado hablando con el puto manda más de china.

-Agradecería un poco de respeto, señor Kinomoto. Recuerde que también puedo despedirle a usted con una llamada de teléfono.- la chica estaba alucinada, Serena sonreía mientras observaba a Touya con suspicacia, Eriol permanecía en la distancia aún divirtiéndose con la situación, y Touya permanecía de pie observando a los tres con recelo.

-Ahora me coges algo ocupado, como entenderás es más importante atender a enfermos que a peces gordos.

-Lo entiendo, pero era mi deseo quedar contigo personalmente para hablar de cierto tema.

-No pienso hablar de Sakura, si es por eso que has venido.

-Vaya, veo que eres despierto.

-Mocoso, mi hermana se ha alejado de esa vida, déjala en paz.

-Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, sabes que no puedes negarte.

-¿Me chantajeas?

-Es posible.

-Hoy a las diez en el restaurante Nagoya. – Shaoran contempló a Serena que afirmó con la cabeza indicando que conocía el lugar.

-Perfecto. Hasta entonces, Kinomoto.

-No te servirá de nada.

-Eso, esta por ver.

Y los tres dieron media vuelta perdiéndose por el ascensor. Ya dentro de él Eriol rompió en carcajadas. Las cejas de Li se curvaron en irritación.

-¿Puedo preguntar que te causa tanta gracia?

-¿Preguntar? Es obvio. Menuda escenita. ¡Podías haber dejado el recado hombre!

-No. Quería verle, no quiero excusas o tener que esperar una llamada. ¿O me dirás que el resultado no ha sido satisfactorio?

-Bueno, lo sabremos en la noche. ¿Qué harás si no se presenta?

-Se presentará. – Shaoran Li se giró hacía Serena que había permanecido ajena a la conversación. – Supongo que debo agradecer su intervención.

-Para nada, señor Li. Mi trabajo es servirle en todo aquello que pueda.

-Ya…es mi camarera, mi chofer, el guardaespaldas y mi secretaria. ¿Que será lo próximo señorita Matsura?

-Lo siento, no quería inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me conciernen.

-Pues no lo haga más.

-Si, sí señor.

-Vamos Li, pero si la chica ha cogido el teléfono gracias a Serena.

-Tú deberías aprender también a mantener la boca cerrada Hiraguisawa.

-Lo sé, pero siempre se me olvida.

-Tampoco se me ha pasado por alto como la miraba el idota de Kinomoto, señorita Matsura. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Por supuesto. Touya y yo nos conocemos.

-¿A sí? Es usted una caja de sorpresas.

-En realidad no. Le conocí en mi búsqueda de Sakura. Busqué datos como loca por Internet y me salió él. Así que fui a buscarle por si sabía algo. Pero no logré nada.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que su hermana era una desagradecida y que si la encontraba le diera una bofetada de su parte.

-Genial. Entonces quizá sea cierto Shaoran y puede que Touya no sepa tampoco el paradero de su hermana.

-Eriol, quiero pensar que ese comentario inocente no ha salido de tu boca.

-Esta bien. Me callo.

-En cuanto a usted, señorita Matsura, me acompañara en la cena.

-¿Señor?

-Quiero tenerla cerca cuando hablemos con el señor Kinomoto. Un solo juego de miradas cómplices y la despido.

-Si señor. Como guste.

-¿Puedo venir yo?

-No Eriol. Tú irás en busca de Yukito.

-¿Yukito? Con el poder de Yue dormido es imposible localizarlo y no hay datos de su paradero en Internet, seguramente porqué usa un nombre falso.

-Me da igual. Buscalo bajo las piedras si quieres, pero búscalo y encuéntralo. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es profesor y esta en Tokyo.

-Vale… miraré todos los institutos y registros de graduados en enseñanza.

-Bien. – Ninguno de los dos percibió la sonrisa de confianza que se había dibujado en el rostro de la chica.

·············································································································································

**Restaurante Nagoya (Tokyo) 21:58 del 06 de Mayo de 2004**

Serena se había vestido con un seductor traje verde oscuro, de tiras finas y escote pronunciado. El talle era largo hasta los pies con una obertura que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla. Todos los hombres se giraron a mirarla en cuanto se quitó el abrigo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Shaoran.

-¿No cree que luce demasiado atrevida?

-Pues no. ¿No le agrada?

-Digamos que sí, pero no lo encuentro apropiado. – pero al observar la estancia supo que sus palabras no eran adecuadas. Había al menos una docena de chicas ataviadas con vestidos igual o incluso más atrevidos que los de su acompañante.- O no…

-Este es un lugar muy exclusivo y también famoso entre los chicos jóvenes de clase alta.

-¿Y puedo saber de donde ha sacado el dinero para dicho vestido?

-Me lo regaló una amiga por mi veinte aniversario. Gracias a mis becas he estudiado en varias instituciones privadas y allí siempre se conoce gente acaudalada.

-Ya…- La conversación murió en ese punto, entre otras cosas porqué la apuesta figura de Touya Kinomoto cruzó el umbral. Shaoran pudo notar como el joven repasaba a su acompañante y luego hacía una mueca de disgusto. Eso, lo sorprendió. Era más que obvio que Serena no sólo lucia espectacular, sino que hasta él se había sentido atraído por ella esa noche. ¿Por qué entonces esa cara de fastidio al verla?

-Buenas noches, Kinomoto.

-No creo que sean buenas. – Shaoran sonrío irónico.

-Señores, ya tienen el privado listo. – los tres se encaminaron hasta una habitación muy pequeña pero hermosamente decorada. Los dos caballeros tomaron asiento una vez Serena se había acomodado. El camarero les cogió la comanda de las bebidas y dejó las cartas.

-Esto será rápido o lento Li, lo digo para coger un plato o dos. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor abusar de tu hospitalidad y pedir el menú entero.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que hace ella contigo?- Shaoran observó a la chica que sonreía con una gota en la cabeza.

-Esta a mi servicio. Es mi chofer particular. ¿Acaso la conoces?

-Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta igual que yo y que por ese motivo la tienes aquí y no esperando en la limusina.

-Pero quiero oír tu versión, por si hay lagunas.

-Obviamente. Es Serena Matsura, la conocí hace un par de años, más o menos y si no me falla la mente. Estaba buscando a Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- el muchacho observó a la chica de soslayo pero contestó.

-Ella había despertado un poder en Serena y ahora no podía controlarlo. La buscaba para parar dicho poder o para destruirlo.

-¿Y la encontró?

- Que yo sepa no.

-¿Por qué usted se negó a darle información?

-Porqué yo sabía menos que ella. Para mí fue una sorpresa descubrir que mi hermana había estado en Tokyo. No sé nada de ella desde hace poco más de tres años. Lo último que supe fue que se había mudado de Tomoeda y había alquilado la casa de nuestro padre.

-¿y no lo comentó con usted?

-No.

-¿Y espera que me crea que Sakura no lo tiene al tanto de sus movimientos? Les recuerdo muy unidos.

-Yo también lo creía. Supongo que sus razones tendrá pero, aún así no se lo perdonaré.

-Sigo sin creerle. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente el último día que la vio?

-Ya se lo he dicho, hará unos tres años y poco. En las fiestas de navidad. Fui a verla a Tomoeda. Ella me dijo que se iba de viaje unos días a Hong Kong. Tras eso no supe nada más. Puede que viva allí ahora, pero no lo sé. Intenté buscarla pero no hallé rastro. Y por lo visto, ustedes tampoco.

Los ojos de Serena rodaron frustrados, el idiota de su hermano había hablado de más. Pero era lógico, él no sabia que Eriol había estado en el mismo hotel que ella ni que se habían acostado. Ahora Shaoran comprobaría todos los registros de hotel de esa época y encontraría dos habitaciones que le interesarían mucho. Una a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto y otra a nombre de Eriol Hiraguisawa. Y también como al cabo de unos días las dos habitaciones se convertirían en una a nombre de ambos. Y eso…eso era un problema. Se maldijo a sí misma no haberle dicho a Toya que no mencionara su viaje a Honk Kong. En vez de eso le había dicho que le dijera todo hasta la navidad y que luego afirmara no saber nada más. Toya pareció haber notado que había hablado de más, pues había traspasado la navidad con el viaje a Honk Kong . Sakura sabía que si Shaoran Li era minucioso en su investigación, vería que Sakura Kinomoto se había ido de Hong Kong a las tres semanas, igual que Eriol, y si era aún más minucioso, estaba segura que vería que al cabo de un par de semanas volvía a estar registrada en otro hotel y que no sería la única habitación con el nombre de Kinomoto, su hermano se había reunido con ella allí. Tras eso deduciría que Touya no sólo la había encontrado a su hermana, sino que mentía. Podría enviar un mensaje telepático a Touya para que lo arreglara pero, se arriesgaba a que Shaoran notara algo raro. La cena había salido mal. Su hermano seguiría en el punto de mira de Shaoran Li. Y tras eso, también Eriol.

-Entiendo. Hong Kong…bien. Veré si encuentro registros y vuelos de avión. ¿Algo más que debas añadir?

-No. Ni siquiera sé si realmente se fue a Hong Kong o me engañó para que la buscara allí.

-Ya…lo investigaré de todos modos.

-Eso no me concierne. Pero sí quiero saber porqué la buscas. – Shaoran Li lo observó con aires de superioridad e indiferencia, como si observara un mosquito aplastado en el parabrisas de su deportivo.

-No tengo porqué decírtelo.

-¿Por qué la buscas?

-¿Eres sordo?

-Me importa una mierda que no tengas que decírmelo, me lo dirás de todas formas.

-¿Y porqué iba a hacerlo?

-Supongo que para tenerme contento. Te interesa que esta dispuesto a reunirme contigo siempre que lo pidas.

-No necesito mantenerte contento para eso. Sabes que si no colaboras pierdes tu trabajo. Además puedo condenarte a varios años de prisión por cómplice.

-Eres despreciable. Una rata bien vestida. – el camarero entró con la libreta para tomar nota de sus pedidos. Pero Touya se levantó de la mesa observando con profundo odio a Li.

-¿Se marcha el señor?

-Sí, no tomaré nada con este imbecil presumido.- Y cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero y dando un sonoro portazo salió de la sala. El camarero estaba parado en la estancia sin saber cómo proceder.

-Yo si voy a pedir. ¿Y usted señor Li?

-Por supuesto, tengo hambre.- El camarero parpadeo dos veces pero se acercó como si nada hubiera pasado y tomó nota de la mesa.

Sakura actuó con normalidad el resto de la velada, hablando escasamente con Li, que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche haciendo llamadas y dando ordenes para que investigaran las nuevas noticias. Se dijo a sí misma que debía hablar con Eriol esa misma noche. Era el momento de que Li supiera lo que pasó en ese viaje, todo, excepto la reunión con el triangulo, porqué aunque Eriol no lo supiera, esa asociación era, nada más y nada menos que el primer triangulo.

-¿Le llevo al hotel señor Li?

-Sí. Hoy es tarde para investigar mucho más. Mañana tendré toda la información que he solicitado y veré si debo ver de nuevo al señor Kinomoto.

-¿Le va a quitar el trabajo?

-¿Le preocupa?

-Bueno…me cae bien.

-A mí no.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Nada que le importe.

El señor Li entró en la limusina intentando evitar observar a la muchacha. Había sido muy difícil para él disimular la atracción que esta erguía sobre él. Tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y además le encantaba como se mecía su melena con cada movimiento. Había algo en sus gestos que le producía nostalgia y en varias ocasiones tubo que calmar sus nervios al notar el perfume de la chica cada vez que se acercaba para comentarle algo. Para combatir todo eso se había escudado en su mal humor habitual y era un poco más osco de lo que solía ser. Serena no dijo nada. Había notado como el señor Li tragaba saliva en más de una ocasión tras observar su escote o sus piernas, y eso le había gustado. Sabía que era atractiva, a pesar de que no lo usaba para su beneficio nunca. Iba a la universidad vestida con tejanos y camiseta y pasaba de todos los plastas que la miraban. Sin embargo con Shaoran Li era distinto. Sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que era hermosa, atractiva e inteligente y que él, la había perdido. No quería reconocerlo pero seguía furiosa por la partida del joven de Japón y la perdida de comunicación al cabo de unos meses. Él le prometió amor eterno y luego se fue para no volver. Y a pesar de que eran dos niños, ella no habría faltado a su palabra. Le habría esperado hasta el fin de los días, pero tubo que olvidarla, tubo que prometerse con Meiling, tubo que pasar de ella día tras día para que Sakura comprendiera, a los quince años, que Shaoran no iba a volver. Y aún así allí estaba ella. Sacrificando su vida normal por proteger a Shaoran Li, o más bien dicho al hijo de este. Hijo que tendría con Meiling.

Sakura conducía con calma y ningún gesto se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin embargo miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Entre ellos, y dejando atrás odios guardados contra Li, pensaba en cómo vería a Eriol sin que Shaoran se enterara.

-Ya hemos llegado, señor Li.

-Perfecto. Vaya a dejar la limusina e informe de lo ocurrido en la cena a Hiraguisawa. No se deje ningún detalle, sabe que la vigilo de cerca.

-Si señor.

-Ah, y en cuanto acabe vuelva a su habitación. Si no lo hace, lo sabré.

-¿No habrá puesto cámaras en mi habitación?

-Ganas no me faltan.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para sacar el doble sentido de sus palabras y sólo acompañó al señor Li hasta la puerta. Sin saberlo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Eriol.

Aparcó la limusina tal y como le había dicho el señor Li y fue a los aposentos del joven pensando en como actuaría tras los acontecimientos de ayer noche. Llamó a la puerta acomodando su vestido y esperó. Los pasos de Eriol se oyeron por la estancia y se fueron acercando hasta que abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa acompañaba a los ojos divertidos del muchacho.

-Vaya…¿la orden de alejamiento ha sido cancelada? Y de que forma…jamás te había visto tan sexy linda.

-El señor Li me ha enviado para que le informe sobre la cena.

-Bien, entonces pasa.

Sakura se adentró en la estancia y tomó asiento en el sofá con confianza. Cruzó las piernas seductoramente dejando al descubierto toda su pierna derecha y parte de la pantorrilla. Hiraguisawa se dirigió a la barra y la observó con una sonrisa apoyado en el mármol.

- ¿Algo de tomar? Aunque supongo que debes irte rápido si no queremos que suba el mísmiso Li a sacarte a rastras. – Sakura sonrío y con una mano hizo aparecer una joven exactamente igual a ella entre ambos.

"_Buenas noches mi señora_"

-Espejo, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Sakura.

"_Lo siento, Sakura"._

-Ya sabes que debes hacer. ¿Te parece bien?

_"Sí, descuida_."

Y sin necesidad de palabra alguna la carta salió de la estancia. Eriol no pudo evitar mostrar cierto asombro.

-Increíble. No tiene la esencia de una carta, tiene exactamente…

-La esencia de su amo, sí, ahora espejo es una copia exacta. La única diferencia radica en que no tiene alma ni mi poder mágico. Pero su esencia es exacta a la mía.

-Maravilloso. ¿No necesitas hablar con ella para transmitirle las órdenes?

-No. Al convocarla le he expresado mi deseo. Tiene total acceso a mis pensamientos así que sabe como actuar en cada momento de la misma manera en que lo haría yo.

-Tampoco necesitas báculo ni tener las cartas físicamente.

-Las cartas ya no existen.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, si existen físicamente, pero como cualquier otra baraja, hasta que yo muera y ellas regresen a su forma original.

-¿Las mantienes en tu interior?

-Así es.

-¿Y no te agota?

-Ya no. Un hechizo que realicé hace dos años permite que estén ahí sin absorber más que lo necesario de mi fuerza. Además, ahora forman parte de mí, como si fueran pensamientos o parte del alma.

-Eso es sorprendente. ¿Puedes usar su poder sin que adquieran su forma física?

-Sí.

-¿Me estas diciendo que puedes usar a "wathery" o a "fire" sin que aparezcan más que llamas y agua?

-Exacto. Por eso te dije que le sería muy difícil a Shaoran reconocerme, aunque usara mi poder.

-Increíble.

-Sólo hay una carta que no consigo cambiar de forma.

-¿Cual?

-Sword.

-Lógico. Tiene que aparecer la espada por narices.

-Sí… pero no usándola, no hay problema.

-Sí, supongo. Pero vayamos al grano. ¿Qué tal la cena con Touya?

-Pues me temo que mal. Ha hablado de más. Pero la culpa ha sido mía. Debí concretar más cosas con él. ¿Tú habitación es segura?

-Por supuesto. Puedes hablar con libertad

-Mañana por la mañana Shaoran Li sabrá que Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguisawa tuvieron una relación algo más estrecha que una simple amistad.

-Repite eso.

-Que mañana por la mañana…

-Ya lo he oído.

-Me has dicho que lo repitiera.- Sakura sonrío infantilmente ante la exagerada actuación de su amigo de infancia.

-¿Y puedo saber como coño sabrá algo así?

-¡Eh! Calma, ni que te hubieras acostado con una bruja con verrugas y bello por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Estamos hablando de Shaoran Li¡Estuvo suspirando por ti hasta los quince años! Me va a matar.

-¿Qué estuvo suspirando por mí hasta los quince¿De que hablas Eriol? Shaoran perdió el contacto conmigo a los seis meses de haber abandonado Japón, es decir, me olvidó a los doce.

-Shaoran se vio obligado a perder todo contacto con el mundo exterior por un entrenamiento intensivo y muy estricto en diferentes países. Recibí una carta justo antes en la que me informaba de que no podría mantener contacto conmigo hasta los diecisiete. ¿Es que tú no?

-Yo no recibí ninguna carta. ¿Y porqué no he sabido esto hasta ahora?

-Jamás dijiste nada sobre Shaoran. La única vez que te pregunté vía e-mail de cómo llevabas la distancia me dijiste que si decía el nombre de Li una sola vez más vendrías a Londres expresamente para ahorcarme.

-¡Por qué no sabía nada de él! Al cabo de los meses creí que había pasado de mí! Estuve manteniendo esperanzas hasta los quince, pero a los doce ya estaba tremendamente furiosa por su indiferencia. Cuando me preguntaste por él creí que era porqué el te había dicho que ya no me escribía.

-Shaoran me dijo que nos había informado a todos de su partida.

-Pues ese "todos" no me incluía a mí, así que supongo que en realidad nos quedamos en las mismas. No le interesaba que yo lo supiera. Quería cortar toda relación.

-Dudo mucho que Shaoran hiciera eso… aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. No hay ni gato, ni tigre ni pantera enterrados en ningún lado. Shaoran decidió olvidarme y por consiguiente yo lo olvidé a el.

-Si lo hubieras olvidado no habrías reaccionado tan exageradamente.

-¿Yo? Eres tú quien se ha puesto de los nervios en cuanto te he dicho que Shaoran lo sabría mañana.- Eriol se dejo caer a su lado con un gesto amargado. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y presionó con la yema de los dedos sus sienes como signo del gran dolor de cabeza que comenzaba.

-A ver… ¿por qué se enterará?

-Touya le ha dicho que la última vez que me vio fue en la navidad de hace tres años y que desde entonces no ha sabido de mí. Qué lo único que sabía era que había ido a Hong Kong.

-¿Y por qué demonios dijo eso?

-Yo le dije que hasta navidad podía decir toda la verdad. Claro que cómo le dije que me iba en navidad, el interpretó que el viaje también podía mencionarlo.

-Error.

-Lo sé, pero es mí error, no lo culpes a él.

-Me cago en la…

-Shhh…relájate. Habla con propiedad. Lo que ahora importa es calcular daños.

-Todos.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-Shaoran no te preguntaría por tu vida personal, así que el hecho que no se lo dijeras no tiene porqué afectarle. Sin embargo, desde el mismo momento en el que me convertí en la número uno de su lista negra…

-Me preguntó cuando fue la última vez que te vi.

-¿Y que le contestaste?

-Que hacía seis años que no sabía de ti, más o menos cuando rompí con Tomoyo.

-¿Con Tomoyo? Pero si estuvieron juntos hasta los diecisiete casi dieciocho.

-No exactamente… nos liábamos de vez en cuando. Coincidíamos en fiestas y reuniones y la verdad es que es hermosa.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Ella nunca compartió mi punto de vista. Quería algo serio, pero yo no podía dárselo.

-Ella siempre me dijo que mantenían una relación a distancia, nunca me dijo que rompieran a los quince años.

-Bueno… sus motivos tendría.

-No lo puedo creer… A los diecisiete, casi dieciocho, me dijo que lo vuestro había muerto. Te insultó de mil maneras posibles pero al cabo de dos meses decía haberte olvidado por completo. Yo no sabía que pensar… pero si dices que rompisteis a los quince y que luego sólo tenían sexo esporádicamente…

-Así es. Es la verdad.

-Supongo que Tomoyo albergaba esperanzas…y a hasta ese momento no dio la relación por perdida.

-Puede ser.

-Jamás me dijo porqué rompisteis.

-Por motivos míos.

-¿Qué motivos?

-Sakurita, eso no te incumbe.- la muchacha frunció el ceño pero no añadió más al tema. - ¿Podemos volver al tema de Shaoran?

-Sí. Entonces le mentiste. Aún cuando él me buscaba. Eso sí es grave, más que omitir información.

-Sí. Me va a matar.

-Le puedes decir que coincidimos en un meeting de algo y que pasó. Pero que no le veías la relevancia. Sólo fue sexo para ti.

-OH, eso me excusará…seguro que sí...De todas maneras le he ocultado una pieza fundamental del rompecabezas.

-Si, ahora podrá ver que tras eso cogí un vuelo a Tokyo. Sabrá la fecha exacta en que llegué…y no verá más vuelos a mi nombre.

-¿No has salido de Tokyo en tres años?

-Por supuesto, pero no con mi nombre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Secreto profesional. Ya sabías que tenía documentación falsa. Como si no hubiera podido contratarme Shaoran sin saber mi nombre real?

-Ciertamente…En ese caso nos quedamos en las mismas. Le diré que investigué a partir de ese punto y no hallé nada. Sólo el hecho de este viaje a Tokyo y ningún movimiento más.

-Creo que es lo más oportuno.

-Aún así me queda el marrón de aceptar que le he ocultado información y que me he acostado contigo.

-Sí.

-Sakura, a Shaoran le importaste mucho, lo considerará traición, puede incluso hacer que me despidan del consejo por eludir información y por mentir directamente a su jefe.

-No hará tal cosa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esta comprometido con Meiling. Ella no es tonta, sabe los lazos que te unen a Shaoran, más como amigo que como consejero, y sabe que los cargos de traición deberían ser muy grabes. Investigaría por su cuenta y hallaría los archivos, sino ahora, cuando sea esposa de Shaoran Li. Tras ver las pruebas y leer mi nombre se sentiría frustrada. Sabría que el único motivo que impulsó a Shaoran fue el hecho de que la mentira era yo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó de niños…¿no crees que eso dolería a Meiling? Shaoran no puede mostrar interés por nadie más, por respeto a la que será su esposa. Todo eso teniendo en cuenta que se enfadara contigo por acostarte conmigo, cosa que no ocurrirá.

-Sakura…

-No quiero discutir más el asunto. Estoy cansada y sé que eres lo suficientemente listo como para amortiguar este golpe todo lo posible.

-¿Qué estas cansada?

-Si.- Sakura se levantó estirando dulcemente todo su cuerpo. Ese gesto tan infantil hizo sonreír al muchacho que estaba con ella.

-Pues no te voy a dejar ir.

-¿Perdona?

-Si tengo que soportar el odio de Li, al menos espero que sea por haber estado contigo en la cama muchas, muchas, muchas veces…

-¿Más sexo?

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos una copia exacta durmiendo en tu cama.

-Es riesgoso. Shaoran podría solicitar mis servicios en la noche.

-En ese caso espejo te avisará y ya se las apañará para hacer el cambiazo contigo. ¿O es que acaso no te apetece?

-En realidad, se me han acabado rápido las excusas así que… no estaría mal otra noche intensa, aunque mi cabeza se arrepentirá mañana por la mañana. – Eriol se acercó seductor hasta ella y la tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

-Pero tu cuerpo lo agradecerá esta noche.

-¿A sí? – pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. La lengua de Eriol estaba explorando su boca como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana. Con otra persona, ese gesto posesivo le habría molestado, con Eriol, aumentó su lujuria.

Sakura sabía, que de caras a sus amigos, era la niña dulce de siempre. Cariñosa, atenta, inocente…Sin embargo, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Hiraguisawa, era completamente consciente de que los años la cambiaron mucho. No es que fuera una muchacha lujuriosa, o que anduviera con uno diferente cada noche. Sin embargo no tenía nada de inocente y tímida. Cuando algo le apetecía y se le presentaba tan fácilmente, lo tomaba. Y no sentiría ninguna clase de remordimiento después. Es más, por una milésima de segundo, su mente le dijo que si en vez de ser Eriol fuera Shaoran el predispuesto a pasar noches así con ella, no se lo pensaría dos veces y lo haría suyo sin descanso hasta que el sol se asomara por la ventana. Justo después de ese pensamiento, el sexo se volvió más salvaje y más profundo, y aunque ella se lo negara una y otra vez, sabía que era porqué el solo pensar en Shaoran y ella en una escena como esa, la había excitado sobre manera.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaría, aún con el cuerpo extasiado por las sensaciones vividas, y su cabeza, fría ya de toda adrenalina, le diría que eso no ocurriría nunca. Primero ante todo estaba la misión. Shaoran sería padre y su hijo sería el elegido. Ella no era nadie para meterse, eso sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que lo odiaba, y que él estaba felizmente prometido. Tras eso eliminaría todo recuerdo o imagen de él y ella estuvieran como estuvieran y se daría una ducha de agua fría auto convenciéndose, de que no lo deseaba para nada. Qué sólo eran tonterías de una mente resentida.

·············································································································································

Comentarios de la autora:

Buenas! He aquí un capitulo más de esta historia. Sé que voy mucho más lenta con esta que con la de Yo te vi crecer. Pero es que es un poco más difícil de escribir. Espero que se entienda bien y que nadie mal interprete al personaje de Sakura. ¡No es una salida ni mucho menos es mala persona! Es la chica de siempre, sólo que crecidita y con hormonas. ¡Y ha tenido que sufrir mucho! Y Eriol un amigo demasiado atractivo con deseos humanos normales y sanos. Es sexo. Sólo eso. Además es obvio que Sakura no ha olvidado ni perdonado. Pero todo irá pasando con calma…lentamente y sin prisas. Y se irá viendo como es realmente Sakura en su interior, y no las caras que deja ver a los demás. Espero les guste lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo. Suerte y gracias.


End file.
